


oblivious to what made you so obvious

by lavenderyaoyorozu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Voltron au, broganes, keith is a boxer in his free time, lance is a Good but Terrible flirt, pharmacy AU, pidge is a sugar addict and an atrocity, pining lance, there is some swearing, voltron alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderyaoyorozu/pseuds/lavenderyaoyorozu
Summary: The first thing that Lance noticed about the customer was how goddamn tired he looked. The dark bags under his eyes had their own bags, his hair was a mess, and he reminded him of Pidge during finals week after she drank six cups of coffee in two hours after not sleeping for two days. The next thing that got Lance was that he had a mullet. A mullet. Third thing? He was extremely good looking. Extremely. Lance could see that past the disheveled mask on him currently, he had a mischievous sparkle in his eye that endeared Lance more than he could describe, and he looked like he hit the gym every single day without fail.He looked up suddenly, as if he could feel Lance’s eyes on him, and gave a small grin. Lance was a goner.





	1. broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i wrote a pharmacy au where lance is the pharmacist and keith is the customer who won't admit when soemthing's wrong. it's inspired by a girl i know who walked around with her collarbone fractured for a week before she got it x-rayed. hopefully you like, my tumblr is altruisticallura.tumblr.com if anyone wants to shoot me a message (: (title taken from the song noticed - mute math)
> 
> edit: i ended up making a playlist for this haha, check it out here if you want! https://playmoss.com/en/radiantallura/playlist/oblivious-to-what-made-you-so-obvious

Ibuoprofen….Imotil…. _Naproxen?_ Jesus Christ.  
 As much as Lance wanted to encourage younger teenagers to work at the pharmacy, he hated it when they put the medicines out of alphabetical order. Come on, these kids are in _high school. What are they teaching at high school nowadays?_ Lance mused. _Obviously not how to put things in_ _alphabetical order._ On top of that, there were a few bottles missing, which Lance _knew_ he saw in the stock room before. He wasn’t saying that any of the young workers took them, oh God no, but that they’ve lost them out the back somewhere. Which wasn’t a big deal, it just meant that Lance had to look for them.  
  
Lance’s feet hurt. He’d taken some extra shifts to try and earn back some of the money he’d spent on Christmas gifts, and had been standing on his feet for nearly six hours now, with another two to go. At least he didn’t have any assignments to do; as much as he loved studying astrophysics at college, there were only so many equations a person’s brain could deal with at one time and Lance had far surpassed his threshold. Plus, it was extremely quiet today and Lance had only served a handful of people. He’d gotten so bored he was reduced to dusting all the counters, since the rookies couldn’t do it properly.  
  
Lance shouldn’t be complaining. He had it easier than most of his friends at college; who either couldn’t find a job, or were working at McDonalds. Respectable work, yes, but not fun in the slightest. Lance had heard tales about customers from that would rival the most horrifying horror movies. Yeah, Lance had to deal with a few petty complaints some days and the occasional nasty customer, but those days were few and far between.  
  
Although, judging by the look of the guy who just walked in and was browsing the shelves, it might be one of those few and far between days.  
  
The first thing that Lance noticed about him was how goddamn tired he looked. The dark bags under his eyes had their own bags, his hair was a mess, and he reminded him of Pidge during finals week after she drank six cups of coffee in two hours after not sleeping for two days. The next thing that got Lance was that he had a fucking mullet. A mullet. Third thing? He was extremely good looking. Extremely. Lance could see that past the disheveled mask on him currently, he had a mischievous sparkle in his eye that endeared Lance more than he could describe, and he looked like he hit the gym every single day without fail.  
  
He looked up suddenly, as if he could feel Lance’s eyes on him, and gave a small grin.  
  
Fuck, Lance was a goner. That smile. How had Lance never seen the stranger around before? He must not go to the college, because Lance would remember seeing someone who looked that goddamn fine on campus. Lance went to say something, but found that his tongue had become a stone in his mouth. So, instead, he settled on throwing back a grin as well. Then, he turned back to the medicines, pretending to rearrange them. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod._ He could feel the beginnings of a blush crawling up his cheeks. What the hell? He was _Lance McClain_. He was the one making everyone else blush, not the other way around. Lance didn’t even know the guy and he was driving him wild.  
  
A phone rang, snapping Lance out of his stupor. His hand flew to his pocket before he realised it wasn’t his, but the stranger’s. _We have the same ringtone. Cute._ He frowned. _Not cute. Just a coincidence. Calm yourself, McClain._  
  
The guy picked up his phone. ‘Hello?’ He paused for a beat.  
  
‘Hey Shiro. Yeah, I’m at the pharmacy now.’  
  
Another pause.  
  
 ‘I don’t need to go to the hospital for it. It’s just like….bruised or something, I don’t know.’ He seemed to be getting agitated with this Shiro guy, and sucked in a deep breath as he listened. ‘I think you’re being overdramatic. I’d know if my collarbone was broken. It doesn’t even hurt that much.’  
  
Lance couldn’t hear what Shiro was saying through the phone, but he could tell it was accusatory as he watched the customer’s face morph from just mildly irritated to extremely pissed off.  
  
‘I haven’t slept for the past two days because I’ve been up with work! It’s got nothing to do with how much my collarbone hurts, which it _doesn’t._ I’m going to get painkillers and sleeping pills. See you later, Shiro.’ And with that, he hung up the phone. Lance heard him curse under his breath. Hot mullet guy, as Lance was going to call him until he found out his name, walked another lap around the store, pausing to look at random items. Lance wondered if he was trying to blow off some steam – he did seem pretty angry after he finished talking on the phone.  
  
If he was going to be honest, Lance was getting antsy. As an employee, Lance wasn’t just allowed to start chatting up random customers, regardless of how amazing his pick-up lines were. So, he had to wait for Keith to come to him, which would hopefully be soon. Until then, Lance kept ‘rearranging’ the medicines on the shelf, making sure the codeine tablets were in the right place. He wasn’t too sure about getting any sleeping tablets out yet; not before he properly knew what was going on with this guy.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, the mullet guy finally approached the counter where Lance was standing, and boy, was Lance happy to get a better look up close. That was until he finally saw what was giving the guy such a headache. He was wearing a loose-fitting white shirt, which allowed Lance to clearly see that his collarbone was jutting out in a way that it should most certainly not be. Maybe it was just because Lance had seen his share of injuries in his life (both himself and his brothers), but Lance noticed it straight away. Lance was a pharmacist, not a doctor, but he had more than enough functioning brain cells to know that that could not be comfortable.  
  
Still, Lance had a job to do, and he liked to do it well. ‘Hi! How can I help you today?’ Lance hated that he had to use a cliché greeting, but his boss Allura would have his ass nailed to the wall if their behaviour was any less than diplomatic.  
  
The guy didn’t seem too bothered about Lance’s cheeriness. ‘Uh, hi. I just need to pick up some sort of...painkiller. And some sleeping pills,’ He said, shifting slightly from one foot to another.  
  
‘For sleeping pills, I’m going to need a little more info.’ Lance flashed him a cheeky grin. ‘How many hours are you seeping per night?’  
  
He shifted again. Lance noticed how he tried to roll his shoulders back, but stopped and nearly grimaced. ‘I’m, uh, not. I bruised my collarbone and ribs in a f-‘ He paused, thinking carefully before he continued and not noticing Lance raising his eyebrows. ‘In an accident. They’re giving me a lot more pain than I appreciate.’  
  
‘So you they’re bruised?’ Lance said, his eyes drifting down to the awkwardly-angled collarbone. ‘You’ve been to the hospital then, I assume?’  
  
Keith pulled his shirt up a little, looking uncomfortable as Lance stared at the collarbone. ‘I _think_ they’re bruised,’ He added reluctantly. ‘I wasn’t planning on going to the hospital.’  
  
Lance tutted. He felt kind of irritated with the guy for not caring about how much pain he was in. ‘Could I get your name, sorry?’ Lance didn’t want to have to keep referring to him in reference to his mullet.  
  
The stranger blinked. ‘Keith. It’s Keith.’  
  
‘Keith, my friend, my pal, that is not a bruised collarbone. It’s either dislocated or broken, maybe both.’  
  
‘It’s not, though!’ Keith argued. ‘I’d know if it was broken, I’ve had broken bones before!’  
  
‘Hey, I’m just saying,’ Lance said, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. ‘I only got a B in Human Anatomy in High School, but I know enough to know that collarbones are meant to lie flat, not look like they’re about to tear through your skin.’ Lance silently thanked the Gods that Allura wasn’t here right now; like he said, anything short of diplomatic and they were left with their ears ringing.  
  
Keith didn’t talk for a second as he absorbed Lance’s information. He then looked Lance dead in the eyes. ‘You’re annoying.’ He said it like it was just a statement, not an insult.  
  
‘You forgot intelligent and downright adorable,’ Lance added, making Keith blush (which was what Lance had been hoping to do.) ‘Anyway, come back after you’ve been to the hospital and gotten an X-ray. Then, I’ll give you sleeping pills.’ Lance got the feeling he was doing something against the rules (maybe bordering on illegal), but this guy clearly had no idea how to care for himself.  
  
‘No, I need the sleeping pills,’ Keith said with a little whine in his voice that made Lance feel a bit guilty. ‘I can’t sleep at all because I’m in so much pain from-‘  
  
‘Yeah, which is exactly why you should go to the hospital,’ Lance rolled his eyes. God, this guy was beyond stubborn. Lance felt at his wits’ end, and decided to just sell him the medicine. Lance grabbed the stepladder from under the counter and jumped up on it, grabbing one of the packets of herbal sleeping tablets. ‘These are the best ones. They don’t have many side effects, except that you might feel a bit drowsier than normal tomorrow morning. The packet says take two, but you’ll probably only need once since you’re taking....' Lance rummaged through the out-of-order boxes once again before presenting Keith with a small box of painkillers. 'These. They knock you out good.’  
  
Keith didn’t say anything, which pissed Lance off.  
  
‘Got it, Keith? Your total is $32.50.’ Lance said.  
  
Keith’s eyes narrowed. ‘Got it.’ He pulled out the change, putting it on the counter with a little more force than was necessary. Lance gave him his change. Keith went to turn away, but then stopped. ‘Thanks, uh-‘ His eyes flitted to Lance’s nametag. ‘Thanks Lance.’  
  
Lance nodded. ‘Just doing my job. I seriously think you should consider going the hospital to get that checked out, though. There’s that new 24-hour clinic twenty minutes away from here.’ Lance didn’t want the concern in his voice to show, but it did.  
  
Keith eyed him suspiciously for a second. He made the move to fully turn around to Lance, but twisted weirdly, his face contorting into an expression that made Lance cringe.  
  
‘I can’t drive.’ Keith said, expression remaining unchanged.  
  
‘How’d you get here?’ Lance asked.  
  
‘Walked.’  
  
Lance’s jaw dropped a little bit. ‘Are you serious? You walked here while you were in that much pain?’  
  
‘I’m not in that much pain-‘ Keith started, before Lance cut him off.  
  
‘Yeah, that’s why you look like you just sucked on five lemons. No offence, but Jesus Christ dude.’ Lance checked his watch. ‘I’ll tell you what. My shift is over in ten minutes. Can you hang tight until then? I’ll drive you over there.’  
  
‘I can’t let you do that,’ Keith said, expression aghast.  
  
‘Yeah, well I do this thing called _what I want.’_ Lance teased. ‘There’s a coffee shop over there. If I finish work and don’t find your sorry ass in there, I’ll-‘ Lance paused. ‘I don’t know what I’ll do actually. Still. Be there.’  
  
Keith felt himself smile, despite the pain. This guy, _Lance,_ was a pain in the ass, that’s for sure. But Shiro wanted him to get it checked out, and Keith didn’t want to admit to Shiro how much it hurt, so he decided to take the opportunity. Besides, it didn’t look like Lance was going to leave him alone any time soon – and frankly, Keith didn’t want him to. Keith wouldn’t admit it in his wildest dreams, but Lance’s confidence (although it was borderline cockiness) was really, really attractive. ‘Fine. Fine! I’ll wait there.’  
  
Lance watched as Keith left the pharmacy a few seconds later, already opening the codeine in the little blue paper bag. _Idiot, I told him it would knock him out!_ Lance finished packing up the store, grabbed his bag and rushed out to the coffee shop next door. Lance nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Keith still sitting there, even if his beautiful face was curled up into a scowl. Lance felt a slight twitch in his stomach when Keith’s face relaxed as he spotted Lance.  
  
‘Ready to go?’ Asked Lance. ‘My car’s out in the parking lot.’  


‘Ready as I’ll ever be to jump in a car with a complete stranger to drive me to the hospital,’ Keith said, though he looked amused. He stood, and his face paled immediately.  
  
Lance lunged forward, ready to grab him in case he collapsed. ‘Oh my god! How long have you been walking around in this much pain for?’  
Keith gave a small grunt. ‘Two days, I think? It’s fine, really. Can we get going?’  
  
Lance nodded. ‘Yeah. Alright. Come on.’  
  
Keith appreciated the peace and quiet Lance gave him as they walked to Lance’s car. He talked so much. Keith really only talked to Shiro, and neither of them were massive conversationalists. Speaking of Shiro, Keith was going to have to call him as soon as he sat down. When they got to the car, Lance opened the passenger side door for Keith, which was embarrassing as fuck. Still, the idea of doing anything involving his arms was not a welcome one, so Keith hopped in with a nod.  
  
‘Are you comfortable?’ Lance asked as he started the car and adjusted his mirrors.  
  
‘I-‘ Keith began.  
  
‘Do you want the AC on? Or the heater or whatever? You can push the seat back if you need to, your legs are long so you probably want more space-‘  
  
‘Lance. It’s fine.’ Keith cut him off. ‘I’m as comfortable as I can be. Thank you.’  
  
‘If you’re sure. Let me know if you’re not okay?’ Lance spoke rapidly, like he was nervous. Was he nervous? Why? Keith settled on the answer that Lance was flat out weird. Yeah, he was cute as hell, but weird.  
  
‘Oh, shit. I should call my room-mate, let him know where I am. You know?’ Keith glanced over at Lance, who was nodding feverishly. Keith moved carefully so he wouldn’t put himself in any more pain than he was even in, eventually managing to fish his phone from his back pocket and scroll through to Shiro’s contact to call him. It rang for a few seconds, and Keith felt panicked that he wouldn’t pick up. Relief flooded through him as soon as he heard Shiro’s voice on the other end.  
  
‘Keith? Hey, where are you?’ Shiro asked, his voice laced with concern.  
  
‘I’m um, on my way to the hospital, I-‘ Keith tried to keep his voice level so Shiro wouldn’t start freaking out.  
  
‘Keith, what the hell did you do? You were meant to go to the pharmacy-‘ Yeah, Shiro was freaking out.  
  
‘No Shiro, listen to me. I’m going to go get my collarbone and ribs checked. God, I thought that’s what you wanted.’  
  
Shiro paused, considering this. ‘How are you even getting there?’  
  
Keith’s eyes drifted over to the boy on the other side of him, his eyes focused on the road ahead in the dead of the night. ‘Someone’s driving me.’  
  
‘Thanks for being so specific, Keith-‘  
  
‘Glad I could help. Anyway Shiro, we’re nearly at the hospital. I’ll call you later. Bye.’ Keith hung up, Shiro’s protests dying down.  
  
‘We’re still nearly fifteen minutes away from the hospital,’ Lance said, raising an eyebrow quizzically. ‘Why’d you tell him we were nearly there?’  
  
Keith went to shrug, but thankfully thought better of it. ‘He was asking too many questions. Giving me a headache.’  
  
Lance snorted. ‘He probably just wanted to know where you were, or why you were in the car with a complete stranger.’  
  
A small frown crossed Keith’s face. ‘Oh.’  
  
Lance’s knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. ‘He’s probably worried about you Keith, _geez.’_  
  
Keith looked a bit bewildered, as if the idea of someone being worried about him was completely foreign. ‘Alright.’  
  
_That was all he had to say? Christ._ Lance pushed on the accelerator a little more. Why did Keith, a complete stranger, piss him off so much just because he wouldn’t let people help him? Lance was practically stewing as he went through everything he wanted to say in his head. He went to go say something to Keith, but then realised he’d managed to fall asleep in the space of two minutes. _This guy must trust me if he’s fallen asleep in my car, given we’ve known each other for all of an hour._ Lance kept driving, the white lights of the hospital slowly coming into view.  
  
‘Hey Keith. Hey. Keith!’ Lance spoke a little louder, since he was a little nervous about moving Keith. ‘Get up!’ Lance yelled again. Keith started awake, and his first reaction was to lash out and try to _punch_ Lance.  
  
‘Dude, what the fuck? Did you just try to punch me?’ Lance said, incredulous.  
  
Keith blinked a few times. ‘I’m asleep?’  
  
Now it was Lance’s turn to be confused. ‘Uh, you were, then you woke up and tried to punch me!’  
  
Keith had a moment of realisation. ‘Oh. Oh, I did that. Sorry, reflexes. Are we here?’ Keith stepped out of the car, leaving Lance sitting there, looking (and feeling) like a fool.  
  
Lance stepped out that car, hand on his head. ‘Yeah. Emergency department entrance is that way.’ Lance gestured to the right.  
  
The two walked in silence as the cool evening wind blew by. The atmosphere seemed to grow a little moodier, a little tenser, with every step towards the pristine building. _It looks nice, for a hospital,_ Lance mused as they walked. It was several stories high, and had an odd, yet still visually appealing purple, yellow and orange decorations on the white exterior.  
  
‘Hey, um-‘ Keith stopped for a second, looking Lance in the eyes. ‘I’m sorry I tried to punch you. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just-‘ He broke his sentence off, seemingly frustrated. ‘Reflexes. Sorry,’ He muttered, shoving his hands into his black jacket.  
  
‘Hey, dude, it’s _fine._ You wouldn’t have landed that hit anyway,’ Lance said, tossing his hair a little.  
  
Keith raised his eyebrows. ‘Don’t be so sure of that.’  
  
Lance went in for the shot; he could never resist the chance for banter. ‘Even if your collarbone wasn’t broken you still couldn’t have hit me.’  
  
Keith looked a little bemused now. ‘You seem pretty sure about that.’  
  
Lance shook his head, unconsciously mimicking Keith’s action of stuffing his hands in his pockets. They walked in near-silence, the only noise the faint buzz of insects active in the stifling summer air, and the rev of a car engine passing by. When they reached the hospital building, the automatic door opened, and Lance waited for Keith to go in before he trailed in behind.  
  
Keith abruptly turned to Lance. ‘Hey Lance? I just want to say thanks for everything you’ve done tonight.’ Lance wet to reply, but Keith started talking again. ‘I think I’ll be okay from here, though. I’m going to call Shiro to come pick me up after I get checked out. Thanks, again.’  
  
Lance felt a little taken aback. _Get a hold of yourself, McClain. The guy’s a total stranger._ ‘Hey, that’s all good! Can’t stand to see people suffer because of their own stupidity, you know?’ Lance gave him a cheeky wink, turning to leave back through the automatic door.  
  
‘Wait, Lance!’ Keith said, reaching out a little with his good arm. Lance turned back, a slight look of confusion on his face. Keith reddened as he took in Lance’s natural features, without any trace of a grin or scowl on his face – his cheekbones sitting high on his face, his eyes wide and bright and his skin so beautiful he wanted to reach out and just touch it and -  
  
‘Could I, uh, get your number Lance?’ Keith’s voice rose half an octave. _Oh, really fucking smooth Kogane._  
  
Lance suddenly looked just as embarrassed as Keith did. ‘Sure! Sure, I’d be happy to do that Keith. Here, give me your phone,’ Lance spoke softly, quieter than Keith had heard him in the short hour he'd known him. Lance entered his number and sent a text so he had Keith’s, and Keith pretended to notice that Lance’s hands were trembling a little as he handed the phone back.  
  
‘Text me sometime, yeah?’ Lance said. ‘Let me know what happens with your collarbone. Hopefully I’ll see you around again sometime.’ With that sentence, Lance turned around and practically ran out of the emergency department, leaving Keith standing there.  
  
When Lance reached his car, his hands shook as and he had to try to unlock the door once, twice, three times before he could finally sit down, sinking into the fabric of the seat. _Christ._ Lance had liked and flirted and dated and loved guys before, but he had never felt how he did right now about anyone _ever._ And he’d known him for a little over an hour.  
  
All Lance could think about as he drove away was how the starry night sky reminded him of Keith’s eyes.


	2. sweet cinnamon and the smell of rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hm. I’ll pick you up this Saturday night, at seven. Do you like the sound of that?’ Lance leaned a little closer, whispering into Keith’s ear as if what he was saying was for him and only him. Lance smelled like cinnamon, like rain in fall, and Keith wanted to lean closer and closer so he could bask in the warmth that radiated off him. 
> 
> ‘Sounds—sounds great. I’ll text you my address, yeah?’ Keith tried to steady his voice, desperate for Lance not to completely get the better of him. He didn’t move, the sound of Lance speaking so smoothly speaking playing again and again in his mind. Something he wouldn’t mind getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! thank you so much for the response on the first chapter, i honestly wasn't expecting it. here's the second chapter, hopefully you like it!  
> and ofc there may be some medical inaccuracies bc i am but a 17 year old and not a doctor  
> tumblr: altruisticallura.tumblr.com

Keith sat on the cold plastic chair in the waiting hall, resisting the explicit urge to bang his head on the wall behind him. _Maybe it’ll make them check me out faster,_ he thought bitterly. _How fucking long does it take? There’s no-one else here._ He debated calling Shiro. He was going to need someone to pick him up, after all. Keith hadn’t put his phone away yet, leaving it out, you know just in case (Lance texted him or something.) It was near seven at night now, and Shiro would definitely be at home. Still, Keith didn’t want to be an annoyance, and for all he knew, there was nothing actually wrong with him.  
  
After what seemed like hours (Keith had a tiny impatient streak, _maybe_ ) a man with bright orange hair and a matching moustache stuck his head out around the corner. ‘Next, please!’  
  
Keith stood up and hurried down the hall, trying not to think about the overpowering stench of antiseptic and the girl who came into the waiting room before him, but who he let be seen to first since her leg was bent in such a grotesque way he nearly threw up on the floor of the emergency room. The sleeping pills had been taking their effect too, the pain being reduced to a dull thud, and he had nearly fallen asleep in his chair too.  
  
Letting the doctor lead him into a tiny room, the doctor took one look at him before he immediately identified the problem. ‘Oh! My boy, look at that clavicle. Don’t sit down yet. Are you comfortable taking off your shirt?’  
  
He spoke so quickly that Keith could barely register what he was saying. A few things he did pick up: clavicle ( _that’s my collarbone,_ he thought, mind flashing back to tenth grade human biology), and _take off your shirt._ Keith was definitely not comfortable with that, but he was more uncomfortable with being in pain like this any longer. _Fuck it._ ‘Yeah, it’s fine.’ Keith went to lift his arms to take off his shirt, but found that his collarbone was now severely limiting his movement. ‘Fuck,’ Keith hissed under his breath, although he managed to use the arm that worked better to get it off.  
  
The doctor hardly reacted to his choice of words, only raising an eyebrow slightly before he moved to inspect Keith’s collarbone. He barely even had to look at it twice before he moved to Keith’s ribs, which were mottled with purple and blue bruises, some of the edges turning a pale shade of green. The man placed a hand on Keith’s side, making Keith give a slight involuntary gasp.  
  
The doctor straightened up, and Keith realised he was a good couple of feet taller than him. ‘I’m Doctor Coran, by the way. You can call me Coran.’  
  
Keith extended his hand, giving Coran a firm handshake. ‘How am I looking?’ Keith asked.  
  
‘Well, I have some good news. And bad news too,’ Coran added, noticing that Keith seemed to get too excited. ‘Your ribs aren’t broken, I’m sure. That scapula is most definitely broken, no questions.’ He gestured to it, Keith’s eyes following the line of his finger. ‘Of course, you need to have it X-rayed, but I know a break when I see one. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to the radiologist. I also need to ask some questions.’  
  
‘Questions? About what?’ Keith said, trying not to let the defensiveness in his voice show, although Keith knew she picked it up straight away.  
  
‘Well,’ Coran began, pulling out a notebook and pen. ‘The bruises on your abdominals. They’re too precise to be from an accident. Would you care to tell me where they’re from?’ He wrote (or rather scrawled) his name at the top of the page, underlining it as they walked.  
  
‘But they are from an accident,’ Keith started, though he changed his tune once he saw the deadpan look Coran was giving him. ‘Ah, okay. I box. I’m a boxer. I kicked this guy’s ass one on one three days ago, then he showed up with his buddy and returned the favour.’ Keith forced a chuckle, but it came out disgruntled and Cora looked less than impressed.  
  
‘You’ve been traipsing around with a broken collarbone for two days?’ Keith could easily detect the hidden concern and anger in his voice. Coran’s pace quickened, and Keith started to find it a bit harder to keep up with his extremely long strides.  
  
‘Well, I didn’t think it was broken!’ Keith said as they rounded the corner, coming to an abrupt stop in front of a door that read ‘MEDICAL IMAGING ROOM: KEEP CLEAR’ in big, bold letters on the front.  
  
‘I’ll schedule you an appointment tomorrow, just to run you through the ropes of having a broken collar bone, okay?’ Coran said, his demeanour suddenly much cheerier as he swung open the door, ushering Keith inside.  
  
Around thirty minutes later, Keith emerged from the hospital, with a confirmation that his collarbone was broken in not one, but _two_ places, and that none of his ribs were broken, just a little bruised. He also had a copy of the x-ray, which he sure as hell would be sending a picture of to Lance, but sure as hell would **_not_** be showing Shiro.  
  
Oh, oh fuck. He’d forgotten to call Shiro. It was nearly eight now, and Shiro was not going to be happy about having to drive out here. Pulling out his phone, he pressed Shiro’s contact.  
  
‘H-hey Shiro?’ Keith stuttered, his mouth dry.  
  
‘Keith?’ Shiro sounded relieved, but Keith knew he was going to be angry.  
  
‘I’m at the hospital. Do you think you could-‘  
  
‘I’m already out the front. I drove over as soon as you said you were going there.’  
  
‘Why would you do that?’ _People make no sense sometimes,_ Keith thought.  
  
‘Because I was worried about you, Keith!’ Shiro sounded more than a little irritated. ‘Come around to the front. Actually, stay put. I’ll come get you. See you in a sec.’ Shiro hung up.  
  
Not a minute later, Shiro’s car appeared in front of him, both windows rolled down, letting Keith see that it was definitely Shiro in the car, not some random stranger. _Not that I’m opposed to getting into stranger’s cars anymore,_ Keith thought. Jumping into Shiro’s car, he found himself melting into the soft fabric a little, his eyes closing, and-  
  
‘Oh no. Not so fast, Keith.’ Shiro’s voice sounded harsh, forcing Keith to bolt upright. ‘What’s the damage?’  
  
Keith shifted a little, moving the x-ray so it sat on the floor. ‘It’s not too bad. My collarbone’s broken in two places’ He glanced to Shiro for his reaction, but his face was hidden by the shadows of the night. How fitting.  
  
Shiro started the car, wordless.  
  
‘Oh come on, Shiro! You can’t just _ignore_ me, I haven’t even done anything wrong,’ Keith said, his voice rising to a crescendo as he leaned closer to Shiro’s face. Christ, he hated it when Shiro did this, ignoring him to make him feel guilty about _whatever._  
  
‘Would you calm down, Keith?’ Shiro snapped back, his tone enough to make Keith lean away form him instantly. ‘I’m not mad at you, I’m just –‘  
  
‘Don’t say you’re disappointed.’  
  
‘Not what I was going to say. I’m just annoyed that it took you so long to get help. _And_ that you did it because someone else convinced you to.’ Keith felt a little lump in his throat when he heard the obvious hurt in Shiro’s voice.  
  
‘Shiro, I..I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know why I didn’t go to the hospital when you said. It’s just…fuck, I don’t know? I didn’t want to be a nuisance, you’re always doing so much for me, and –‘  
  
Shiro cut him off abruptly, his voice firm, but still kind. ‘Keith, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this. I wish I didn’t have to keep telling you this, but you will never be a nuisance, or a bother, or a burden to me. You never have. Think I would have put up with you for so long if I did think that?’  
  
‘I guess not.’ Keith couldn’t find anything else to say. What else could he say, really? Shiro knew how much Keith appreciated him. They had this same conversation on a weekly basis.  
  
‘Good. Next question; who drove you to the hospital? Last time I checked, you were getting codeine from the pharmacy.’ Both of them knew that Shiro could sense trouble from a mile away, but he wasn’t wearing his typical concerned look.  
  
Keith gave a sigh. ‘You’re gonna laugh at me. So, when I got there, the pharmacist at the counter kept looking at me. Like, _checking me out.’_ Keith felt his face grow hot at the idea of Lance checking him out. ‘When I went to get the meds, he told me he wouldn’t give me sleeping pills unless I got my collarbone checked out.’  
  
‘Sounds morally ambiguous.’  
  
‘That’s what I thought! Anyway, I told him I couldn’t drive, so he made me wait outside until he closed the shop, then he drove me to the hospital.’ Keith turned his head towards the window so just in case Shiro did have super awesome night vision, he couldn’t see his face.  
  
‘That’s awfully nice of him. Did you get his name?’  
  
‘Yeah. It’s Lance. I got his number too,’ Keith added meekly, though he felt a little sense of pride.  
  
‘His number? Wow. This guy must be something, then, if you’ve gotten a crush on him so quickly.’  
  
‘I don’t have a crush on him!’ Keith squawked.  
  
‘Whatever you say, Keith,’ Shiro said, an all-knowing smile gracing him. __  
  
God, why does he always think he knows everything? Keith thought. Yet, as a comfortable silence blanketed the car and they drove further down the near-empty highway, Keith found himself falling asleep to recent memories of Lance’s chestnut brown eyes and how they crinkle at the sides when he smiles.  
  
\--  
__  
Lance groaned, rolling over to face his bed stand. Never again was he going to be able to hear the innocent tweet of birds in the morning without wincing. _Curse university and its crazy ass class times._ Slapping his hand around a few times, the 6AM daylight still much too bright for his _extremely_ delicate eyes, he finally located his phone and switched it off.  Swinging his feet off the mattress and on to the soft carpet, his phone tweeted yet again. _What the fuck is this bullshit,_ Lance thought. Although, his mood did a one-eighty as soon as he saw the name attached to the text.  
  
**keith: hey, just wanted to say thanks for last night again. also want to see my xray**  
  
_lance:_ _oh dude you fuckign know i want to see the xray. and np, i’ll drive you to hospital any time ;)_  
  
**xray.jpg** ****  
it’s broke  
  
_holy fuck dude what did you do_  
  
**broke it in 2 places. ribs aren’t broken at least lol**  
  
_aren’t you glad i convinced your stubborn ass to go to the hospital_  
  
**ignoring**  
**coming 2 the pharmacy this afternoon to get stronger pain meds**  
  
_hopefully I’ll be working then, can’t wait to see my favourite dumbass_  
  
**too early to get dragged**  
**i’ll see you later. if you don’t serve me today i’ll be sorely disappointed**  
  
Lance had to read the last text three times over just so he could comprehend that _Keith would be disappointed if he didn’t see him._ Lance typed out a reply, then backspaced it all. He typed out another reply, then backspaced that too. Lance’s fingers hovered over the keyboard on his phone for a few more seconds before he switched his phone off, just in case he made a fool of himself.  
  
Normally, Lance dreaded days where he had to be out of the house by 7:30, but today was definitely going to be different. After his shower and skin care regime, Lance walked into the kitchen with a little extra spring in his step, which did not go unnoticed by his room-mates.  
  
‘Morning Lance! How’d you sleep?’ Hunk said in a tone normally too cheery for Lance this early, but today didn’t matter. Hunk passed him a steaming-hot mug of coffee, then handed a second (much stronger) mug to their other room-mate, Pidge.  
  
‘Like a baby,’ Lance said, taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
‘You seem happy considering you’re up this early,’ Pidge said, stifling a yawn as she put three spoonsful of sugar into her coffee.  
  
‘You want to know why?’ Hunk slyly grinned. ‘Lance has a boyfriend.’  
  
‘Oh no, not yet I don’t! I haven’t won him over just yet,’ Lance replied, ignoring Pidge’s eyeroll. ‘I’ve talked to the guy once, but he just texted me saying he’s coming into work today.’  
  
‘Only talked to him once an already got his number? That must be a new record.’ Pidge dumped a fourth spoonful of sugar into her coffee.  
  
‘Pidge, that’s an atrocity to coffee and to your heart,’ Hunk said, snatching the sugar off her. Pidge gave a nonchalant shrug before gulping down half of her coffee-sucrose hybrid.  
  
Lance winced. ‘Anyway, he asked for _my_ number.’  
  
‘Oh?’ Hunk looked a little bit surprised. ‘Wow. That’s new altogether.’  
  
‘Hey, don’t look so shocked! It was bound to happen eventually,’  
  
‘Well, that’s great, Lance. I’m happy for you, really,’ Hunk said, throwing Lance one of the sandwiches he made them every day.  
  
‘It is kind of cute,’ Pidge admitted. ‘When are you going to ask him out?’  
  
Lance choked on his coffee a little bit. Hunk patted him on the back a few times, while Pidge stared on disapprovingly.  
  
‘I only met him yesterday, Pidge!’ Lance sputtered. ‘I can’t just _ask him out.’_  
  
‘Never stopped you before though, has it?’ Pidge said, putting her laptop into her lime green backpack, along with several other miscellaneous tech items that gave Lance a migraine just looking at them.  
  
‘I guess you’re right-‘  
  
‘Oh gee, what a surprise,’ Pidge said flatly, putting her headphones in.  
  
‘Shut up. I don’t know though. This guy seems….different, I guess? Maybe today’s the lucky day, who knows?’ Lance continued to babble as they got ready for class, and continued to babble as Hunk drove them to school.  
  
Maybe today would be the lucky day.  
  
\--

  
Lance found the notes on the board that morning far less interesting than thinking about running his hands through Keith’s hair, or holding his hand, or – _What the fuck. I’m thinking like a middle-school girl._ Lance had to put his head in his hands to bury the embarrassment for a minute, soliciting a few strange looks from his class mates. _Only a few hours,_ he thought, his thoughts once again returning to Keith.  
  
Lance practically burst into the shop, not even greeting Allura as he dumped his bag on the staff table and went right back to the front counter. Allura looked a little like she’d been through a whirlwind. ‘I didn’t think you liked work _that_ much,’ She said, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
‘What isn’t there to love about counter duty?’ Lance said, flashing him one of his smiles that always made Allura significantly less annoyed at him. ‘I love having sick people spread their germs all over me, high-school co-workers who wouldn’t know what alphabetical order is if it hit them in the face and a boss who-‘  
  
‘Asks herself every day why she keeps you around when she could replace you in a split second?’ Allura finished his sentence, her face completely serious. The two stared at each other for a beat before they broke out laughing.  
  
‘You get me with that look every time! Every time I think you’re serious,’ Lance said.  
  
‘Oh, you know I couldn’t live without your dramatic self around here.’ Allura threw a set of keys at him, which he caught easily. ‘Mind locking up tonight? I have somewhere to be.’  
  
‘Don’t you always?’ Lance said, jangling the keys. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, then.’  
  
‘Bye Lance!’ Allura said, already half way out the door.  
  
So, unless Lance wanted to talk to the high schoolers who didn’t know what alphabetical order was even if it hit them in the face, he had no-one to talk to until Keith came in. There was no way he would risk going on his phone, because one of them would rat him out to Allura and he didn’t like to think about what happens next. Even worse, it was a slow afternoon too.  
  
Tick, tick, tick. 4pm.  
Tick, tick, tick. 4:30pm.  
4:45pm. _Where’s Keith?_ Lance thought. _We close in three quarters of an hour._  
5pm. Lance’s fingers itched to open his phone and text Keith. _Don’t make yourself look desperate._  
5:20pm came and Lance had deflated significantly. _It doesn’t matter Lance, you’ve known him for a day. Don’t get attached like that._  
  
‘Lance, do you want any help packing up?’ One of the younger employees had asked, concern on her face.  
  
‘I’ll be fine, thanks,’ Lance had said, putting on a small smile. She looked like she wanted to say a little more as she left, but didn’t.  
  
As Lance was checking the safe was locked, someone knocked on the sliding doors which he had shut ten minutes ago. ‘We’re closed,’ Lance slapped, having a particular hate for customers that tried to shop after hours. Thirty seconds passed, and Lance’s phone vibrated in his pocket.  


**keith:** **open the door lol**  
  
Lance turned around, and Keith felt a twinge of guilt in his chest at the look on Lance’s face as he opened the door. ‘Listen, I know it’s after hours,’ Keith shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. ‘And you probably think I was leading you on or something, but my doctor’s appointment ran late.’  
  
‘It’s only been a day and you _think_ you can lead me on? As if.’ Lance looked extremely pissed, and Keith wasn’t quite sure why.  
  
Keith blinked. ‘Well, what are you so annoyed about then?  
  
‘Nothing in particular, just that I’ve been waiting the entire day to see you, you know?’ Lance mumbled, finding a sudden interest in a tub of hand lotion on the shelf.  
  
Keith sighed. ‘Shit, I’m sorry Lance, but you should see this doctor that I got.’ Lance raised an eyebrow. ‘A fifty year old guy with an orange handlebar moustache who looks like he stepped straight out of a British soap opera.’  
  
Lance turned around, starting to walk to the counter. ‘You have a mullet, my dude. You can’t go around questioning people’s facial hair choices.’  
  
‘Hey, mullets and facial hair are in no way interrelated!’ Keith said, following close behind.  
  
‘Alright, alright. Show me the prescriptions handle-bar guy gave you,’ Lance said, taking the scribbled sheets of paper off Keith. ‘Oh, Doctor Coran? I should’ve guessed. He’s notorious for prescribing every medicine we own.’  
  
Keith leaned over the counter, watching Lance intently as he muttered to himself, collecting three bottles of pills, a spare sling and a container of calcium supplement from the shelf. ‘Do I really need a calcium supplement?’  
  
Lance turned to him with a serious expression on his face. ‘Keith. Your collarbone broke in two places. That’s a pretty serious break, your bones must be weakened to some degree.’  
  
Keith groaned. ‘I can’t do anything for eight weeks.’  
  
‘Well, that’s what you get for doing—uh, whatever you did. What did you do, by the way?’ Lance was definitely going to try and find out exactly how Keith hurt himself that bad.  
  
‘It’s complicated.’  
  
‘Really? I took you for a pretty simple guy.’  
  
‘Shut up,’ Keith said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
‘Make me,’ Lance said, a coy grin on his face.  
  
A few seconds of tension passed between the two. _You can’t kiss a guy you just met, Keith. Even if he looks like he’d be a great kisser. That’s sappy. I don’t care._  
  
‘Will you shut up if I tell you?’  
  
‘Uh, sure?’ Lance said, although his mind was elsewhere.  
  
‘I’m….a boxer. I beat a guy, he came back and beat me later, along with two of his friends.’ Keith grimaced at the memory, still feeling the sting of three pairs of hands.  
  
‘Wow, that’s—that’s pretty cool, actually. I thought you seemed like an athlete,’ Lance said flippantly, ringing up Keith’s total.  
  
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Keith handed his cash over, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
‘Whatever you want it to, Keith,’ Lance winked, internally thinking _you have the body of a Greek god and surely have an eight pack is what I mean_ as he handed Keith his change. ‘Can I watch one of your matches once you’re all healed?’  
  
Keith felt a little nervous at this. He didn’t even let Shiro come watch him. He didn’t exactly fight in the nicest of places, after all, and he became a bit of a different person when he boxed. _Alright, play it cool, Keith._ ‘You asking me on a date, Lance? I’ve only known you for a day,’ Keith grinned, tossing his hair back a little.  
  
Lance froze. _Oh god, too forward Keith, too forward,_ Keith thought, as he watched Lance’s face turn a rosy shade on pink. However, that was only for a split second before he regained his composure.  
  
‘What would you say if I said I couldn’t wait six weeks?’ Lance leaned forward on the counter so his face was nearly touching Keith’s, praying that he couldn’t hear his heart hammering in his chest. Keith’s mouth hung open a little, shocked at Lance’s sudden turnaround, and found himself unable to say anything that wouldn’t be embarrassing.  
  
‘Hm. I’ll pick you up this Saturday night, at seven. Do you like the sound of that?’ Lance leaned a little closer, practically whispering into Keith’s ear as if what Lance was saying was for him and only him. Lance smelled like cinnamon, like rain in fall, and Keith wanted to lean closer and closer so he could bask in the warmth that radiated off him.  
  
‘Sounds—sounds great. I’ll text you my address, yeah?’ Keith tried to steady his voice, desperate for Lance not to completely get the better of him. He didn’t move, the sound of Lance speaking so smoothly speaking playing again and again in his mind. Something he wouldn’t mind getting used to.  
  
‘I’ll pick you up from yours then,’ Lance said, drawing back a little (much to Keith’s disappointment.) ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish locking up.’  
  
‘Y-yeah. Shiro’s waiting for out the front. See you Saturday, then!’ Keith rushed out the store, leaving Lance to bask in his little victory.  
  
Keith slammed the door shut as he jumped in Shiro’s car, slumping down in the seat, face pressed into his good hand. He let out a very, _very_ long groan. Louder than the music that Shiro always played.  
  
‘Did something happen between you two?’ Shiro asked, trying not to laugh. He’d seen Keith act like this before, and he always knew what the reason was. Keith let out another long groan in response. Shiro laughed as he started the car and turned the radio down, and he began telling Keith about his day, although Keith admittedly wasn’t listening.

As they drove, it occurred to Keith that Lance probably _was_ the best flirter on Earth and had every right to be confident about it. Keith had always thought the phrase ‘ _they took my breath away’_ was a gross over-exaggeration, but as he sat there, feeling like the wind had been knocked from his lungs, he’d never heard something more true in his life.


	3. don't leave me tongue tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Pidge! Pidge, I fucked up!’ Lance yelled as he came crashing into the apartment, slamming the door behind him with his hip. He dumped the six shopping bags he was holding down on the counter (he refused to take more than one trip to take them inside) and threw himself into the nearest kitchen chair. 
> 
> Pidge watched, mildly interested. She’d known Lance long enough now that he liked to over-exaggerate things, and he probably hadn’t fucked up that bad. Probably. She sighed, pushing away her laptop. ‘What have you done, Lance?’ 
> 
> ‘You know that guy we were talking about this morning?’ Lance said, a pained expression on his face. ‘I asked him out on a date.’
> 
> Pidge furrowed her eyebrows, considering this. ‘That…seems like the opposite of fucking up?’  
> \--  
> In which a very nervous Lance and a slightly less nervous Keith go on a date.

‘Pidge! Pidge, I fucked up!’ Lance yelled as he came crashing into the apartment, slamming the door behind him with his hip. He dumped the six shopping bags he was holding down on the counter (he refused to take more than one trip to take them inside) and threw himself into the nearest kitchen chair.  
  
Pidge watched, mildly interested. She’d known Lance long enough now that he liked to over-exaggerate things, and he _probably_ hadn’t fucked up that bad. _Probably._ She sighed, pushing away her laptop. ‘What have you done, Lance?’  
  
‘You know that guy we were talking about this morning?’ Lance said, a pained expression on his face. ‘I asked him out on a _date._ ’  
  
Pidge furrowed her eyebrows, considering this. ‘That…seems like the opposite of fucking up?’  
  
‘No, no, I’ve fucked up-‘  
  
‘I thought you were both really into each other-‘  
  
‘We are!’ Lance practically exploded. ‘But I don’t know anything about dates.’  
  
Pidge rolled her eyes, going back to what she was doing on her laptop once again. ‘Lance, you’ve been on plenty of dates before, haven’t you?’  
  
‘Yeah, but-‘  
  
‘I don’t see what the big deal is then. You’ll come up with something, I’m sure. Ask Hunk when he’s home, maybe? Or Allura.’ Pidge stood up, going to unpack the bags Lance had left strewn across the kitchen. Lance let out a long-suffering groan. ‘Lance, it’s going to be fine. Stop worrying about it so much.’  
  
‘Keith is _different_ though, Pidge.’  
  
‘So you’ve told me.’  
  
Hunk stepped through the door a moment later, Pidge breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that Lance would talk to Hunk now.  
  
‘Great, Hunk, buddy, you’re home,’ Lance said, throwing his arms around Hunk’s shoulders before drawing back, not moving his hands. ‘I need your expert help and I need it _now._ ’  
  
Hunk chuckled, practically picking Lance up and moving him out of the way. ‘Alright, just let me get the oven on so I can show Pidge how to cook dinner-‘  
  
‘Is that really a good idea though?’ Pidge quipped, peering at him over the top of her glasses. ‘I burn water.’  
  
‘Everyone starts somewhere, and as long as you’re living under this roof, you are not eating ramen every single day,’ Hunk said.  
Pidge muttered something under her breath before hunching back over her computer. ‘Anyway, back to today’s crisis,’ Lance said. ‘I don’t know where to take Keith on Saturday.’  
  
Hunk shrugged. ‘I don’t know, how about the movies or something?’  
  
‘Oh yeah, then you can do your famous “yawn, stretch and put your arm around them” move,’ Pidge said, just loud enough for Lance to hear her.  
  
‘It hasn’t failed me once, Pidge, and you know it!’ Lance crowed, scrunching up a receipt and hurling it her, only for her to reach out at just the right moment and knock it back in his general direction. Lance caught it, lobbing it into the bin – the whole affair was pretty cool, actually, and if he wasn’t pissed off at Pidge he’d probably high-five her.  
  
‘Alright, try to be civil for just a minute. Lance, why don’t you just ask him if there’s anything he’d like to do?’  
  
‘No. I have no idea what he likes.’ Lance gave a groan, shoving Pidge’s packets of ramen into the cupboard – her part of the cupboard, specifically.  
  
‘Lance, the only logical solution here is to just ask him what he wants to do-‘  
  
‘I don’t want to hear about your _logic,_ I just want some goddamn ideas!’  
  
‘Hey, Pidge and I have both said the same thing now. It’s up to you to do the rest, pal,’ Hunk said, prodding Lance in the shoulder. ‘Go meditate or have a bath or something. You are way too wound up over this.’  
  
Lance did as he was told, emerging an hour later to find that Pidge had not burned the lasagne – which was good, because lasagne, but bad because he had nothing to make fun of her about this week.  
  
                                                                                                                        --  
  
‘Allura, I need your help. Desperately,’ Lance said, setting his things down on the staff table out the back. As much as he didn’t want to be working, he was excited to hear what Allura had to say on his crisis – and, it was ten times as warm inside the shop than it was in the frigid, stale coffee-scented lecture rooms.  
  
Allura was sat at the small table, presumably on her break. She quirked an eyebrow, her hand hovering mid-air as she went to take a sip of tea. ‘Oh? Well, Lance, you know I’m always happy to help. What is it?’  
  
‘So, there’s this guy-‘  
  
‘Oh! Tell me all about him, then. How’d you meet him? Is he cute? Lance, make sure he comes in one day so I can meet him. How adorable, honestly.’ Allura placed her head in her hands, giving a contented sigh.  
  
Lance huffed, sitting down across from her. ‘You didn’t even let me finish! You act like a thirteen year old girl when it comes to relationship stuff.’  
  
Allura cleared her throat, tucking  a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘Ah, my apologies Lance. You know how I am.’  
  
‘Alright, so there’s this guy, and he’s one of our customers—‘ Lance paused, deciding whether or not to elaborate on the circumstances behind their meeting. Best not to. ‘Long story short, I got his number. I—I asked him out on a date on Saturday night, and have _no_ idea what to do for it.’  
  
Allura took a long drink of her tea, looking as if she was thinking very deeply. ‘What type of stuff is he into? Does he have any hobbies or anything?’ Lance looked away quickly, realising that he knew nothing about Keith other than that he was a boxer, stubborn and ridiculously good-looking. ‘Do you—do you not know?’  
  
‘I met him two days ago.’ Lance waited for her reaction.  
  
‘Um.’  
  
‘Don’t judge me Allura, I can tell you’re judging me already-‘  
  
‘I’m not!’ Allura said indignantly. ‘You’re not making this easy for me to come up with things. Why don’t you just text him and ask him what he likes?’  
  
‘What the hell? No way am I doing that. Give me some advice that’s actually _good,_ Allura.’  
  
‘Alright.’ She gave a tight-lipped smile, closing her eyes for a brief moment. ‘Give me your phone.’  
  
‘What? No.’  
  
‘I _said,_ give me your phone.’ Allura made a dive for the phone on the desk, Lance scrambling to get to it before her. Allura being a little more nimble than him, grabbed it before him and vaulted over a chair before running out of the staff room.  
  
‘Allura, give it back!’ Lance shrieked, launching himself after her. Allura slammed the door to the employee room, and Lance tried (and failed) to push it open. ‘Are you barricading the door with your body?’ Lance said, in disbelief. _How was she that strong?  
  
_ Allura said nothing on the other side, but Lance could hear the _click-click-click_ of typing on the keyboard. ‘You better not be texting him.’ He waited a few seconds for her response, but all he heard were the clicking noises getting faster. ‘Allura, you better not be-‘  
  
The door opened and Lance’s momentum carried him forward, leaving him in an unceremonious heap on the floor of the shop. Groaning as he opened his eyes, he looked up to see a very pleased Allura staring back down at him, phone in hand. ‘There you go, then. That was easy.’  
  
Lance snatched his phone from her, frantically scrolling to his and Keith’s messages. He gave an audible sigh of relief when he saw that she had only sent one text, and all it said was ‘ _hey do u have anything specific in mind for Saturday? :)’  
  
_ ‘You’re so over-dramatic, Lance. I can’t believe I had to send one sentence for you,’ Allura said, smirking.  
  
‘Last time I checked I didn’t ask anything, actually,’ Lance said, although he wasn’t focused on her now; only the three little dots in a grey bubble on a screen.  
  
‘Ooh, is he replying?’ Allura said, giving Lance a nudge in the ribs as she tried to get a view of his phone.  
  
‘Yeah, and _you’re_ not going to what he’s saying.’ Lance shielded the screen from her view, Allura giving a playful pout. ‘Thanks, though. I wouldn’t have been able to send that myself.’  
  
‘It’s alright.’ Allura stood up, checking her watch. ‘My break’s over. Can you be at the counter in five minutes?’  
  
‘Yeah, sure,’ Lance said, still unable to drag his eyes away from the screen. Allura shook her head, a gentle grin on her face as she closed the door to the staff room. A second later, the buzz of his phone made him jump.  
  
**keith: um i’m happy to do whatever! do you have something you want to do or  
  
**_lance: keith if we’re gonna be honest I’m stuck for ideas  
  
_ Lance cringed as he wrote the text, praying that Keith wouldn’t find him annoying in any way. _  
  
_**oh  
hm  
give me a minute  
  
** ‘Hey, Shiro? I need some help with something,’ Keith called from the couch. Shiro had practically confined him to bedrest, even though he wasn’t in _that_ much pain or discomfort due to the cocktail of meds he was taking. Every ten minutes he left his study and stuck his head around the corner, asking _hey do you need another blanket? It’s cold today, are you sure you don’t want to turn the heat up? Are you hungry?_ And so on and so forth.  
  
‘Yeah? Are you alright?’ Shiro said, a hint of urgency in his voice.  
  
Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Shiro took things way too seriously for his liking sometimes. ‘I’m fine. It’s uh, to do with Lance.’ Keith felt a blush grow on his face at the mere mention of Lance’s name, still unable to shake the smooth sound of Lance’s voice in his ear the other night.  
  
‘Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.’ Keith swore he could’ve heard Shiro stifle a laugh. True to his word, Shiro popped around the corner a second later. ‘Okay, want to tell me what’s up?’  
  
Keith adjusted his position on the couch so Shiro could sit next to him. ‘So, you know how I’m going out with Lance on Saturday?’ _You’re blushing, you idiot,_ Keith thought to himself. ‘Neither of us actually know where to go.’  
  
‘That’s _adorable,_ Keith!’ Shiro laughed, giving his hair a ruffle. ‘I’ve never seen you so hung up over a guy before.’  
  
‘It’s not adorable!’ Keith growled, swiping at Shiro with his good arm. Shiro was quick for his size, and jumped straight up. Keith flopped backwards onto the arm rest of the couch with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Shiro sat back down, his laughter ceasing. ‘You’re serious, I get it. Okay.’ Shiro paused, deep in thought. Keith sat up, waiting for his response. He checked his phone just to see if Lance had texted anything else yet – he hadn’t, which was a little disappointing.  
  
‘Oh, I know!’ Shiro said, piercing through Keith’s thoughts, thankfully. ‘You know those New Year’s markets they have every year? They’re still on, and they’re really nice, too.’  
  
‘Where are they?’  
  
‘Twenty minutes out of here. You know that massive park, the one with the swinging bridge by the river?’  
  
‘I remember. It’s been ages since I’ve been there,’ Keith said, his voice a little wistful.  
  
Shiro’s face softened a little, knowing that Keith held memories of that park close to his heart. ‘It’s perfect, then. See if Lance wants to go.’ Keith picked up his phone and began typing out a text. ‘Let me see?’  
  
‘Fine,’ Keith grumbled.  
  
**hey so there’s this carnival/market thing about thirty minutes away. we could go to that if you want.  
  
**_can you get directions? I’ve never heard of it before!!!  
  
_**sure. do you want to go to that then?  
  
**_yeah! It sounds perfect. pick you up at 7?  
  
_**7 sounds good. see you than lance!  
  
** ‘Put a heart emoji at the end of it,’ Shiro said, watching the conversation in poorly-hidden excitement.  
  
‘Fuck off,’ Keith said, switching his phone off.  
  
Saturday night seemed to come incredibly slowly, Lance growing more and more restless as the day got closer. Keith? Well, Keith just got more and more bored. There’s only so much sitting down a person can do, and he’d been caught running on the treadmill by Shiro more than once.  
  
                                                                                                                       --  
  
Hunk twirled the keys around on his fingers, more than happy to be home after what felt like an excruciatingly long day. However, the sight awaiting him as soon as he stepped in the door proved that his chaotic day was not yet over.  
  
The first thing that got him was the music blaring – it definitely wasn’t Pidge’s since she only ever wore headphones (both Hunk and Lance were convinced that Pidge had an embarrassing music taste.) Then, there was the clothing strewn across the floor (all very obviously Lance’s) and the multiple empty cups sitting on the counter. Maybe that one he could blame on Pidge, but it was looking like everything was on Lance at this point. ‘The hell?’ Hunk whispered, sidestepping a stray shoe. ‘Uh, is anyone home?’  
  
‘We’re home,’ Pidge called from the other end of the house.  
  
‘What are you doing?’ Hunk said, voice apprehensive as he followed the sound of her voice to the lounge, opening the door.  
  
‘ _I’m_ doing the best I can.’ Pidge sat cross-legged on the carpet, folding some clothing. ‘Lance is getting ready. He started getting ready at 5:30, but then he said he had nothing to wear.’ She gestured to the three piles of clothes lying around her. ‘He just dumped all this everywhere.’ Hunk chuckled a little, sitting down next to her to help her finish folding everything.  
  
Five minutes later, Lance stuck his head out of his room, looking for approval on what he’d picked out; a pair of ripped denim jeans and a thick blue sweater. ‘Christ. The guy said yes to a date to you when you were in your hideous work uniform – I don’t think he cares that much,’ Pidge said (while enthusiastically nodding.)  
  
Pidge really could not wait to see him again before he left – and of course, she couldn’t miss the opportunity to annoy him. ‘What are you doing?’ Hunk said, watching as she hit the record button on Snapchat and tiptoed towards Lance’s room.  
  
Pidge threw the door opened and made a running sprint for Lance’s bed, bouncing on it as she flipped the camera to film Lance. ‘Hey gamers, this is Pidge Gunderson and today I’m liveblogging my adopted brother Lance McClain as he gets ready for his date. Lance, how are you feeling at the moment?’  
  
‘Pidge turn that the fuck off,’ Said Lance, tossing a crumpled shirt at her, moving to put his hand over the camera.  
  
‘All week Lance has been talking about his date with Keith-‘ Pidge continued, dodging Lance as she went to run out of the room again.  


‘Is this live? Oh my god, Pidge!’ Lance whined as he threw a pillow at her. He locked his door, just so he’d be left in peace for a minute. Checking his watch, Lance realised it was nearly 6:30, and he should probably get going soon. Before leaving his room, he gave himself a quick once-over. Lance was the type of guy that loved putting effort into his appearance, and he’d made sure he _I look okay. No, positive thinking. I look good. I’m going to have a good night, and I’m not going to mess this up._ Lance took a deep breath, tried to focus on the excitement flooding his thoughts rather than the self-doubt, and left the house. _  
  
_ Twenty minutes later saw Lance pulled up at the front of Keith’s apartment complex. He sent a quick _I’m here_ text to Keith, then waited impatiently. Keith was already halfway out the door by the time he got Lance’s text. (it wasn’t like he was watching from the window to see when his car pulled up or anything.) Keith could feel a little spring in his step as he walked; he hadn’t been this excited about something in ages.  
  
‘Hey Lance,’ Keith said breathily, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat.    
  
‘Hey stranger,’ Lance said, his eyes moving straight to Keith’s sling. ‘How’s the collarbone going?’  
  
‘Not bad.’ Keith clumsily fumbled as he put the seatbelt on. ‘It’s hard to sleep with it, but the medication helps.’  
  
_I could’ve guessed that,_ Lance thought, thoughts drifting to how Keith looked even more exhausted than he had the first time they’d met.  
  
‘Don’t look so worried.’ Keith tilted his head to the side, giving Lance a cocky grin. ‘Only a few more weeks before I don’t have to worry about it anymore.’  
  
Lance started the car. ‘Did you get the address of this place?’ Keith dug into his pockets, producing a slip of paper. ‘Oh, I know where that is!’  
  
‘You been there before?’  
  
‘Once or twice. It’s peaceful there.’  
  
Keith relaxed, silently agreeing. ‘You mind if I change the radio station?’  
  
‘Sure, but you better not play trash,’ Lance said, grinning.   
  
Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t bite back his smile.  
  
                                                                                                                      ---  
  
‘After you,’ Lance said, opening the passenger door of the car, letting Keith step out.  
  
‘I can open the door myself,’ Keith muttered, shrugging his coat over his shoulders, trying not to struggle to get it over his arm. Lance gave a lopsided shrug, putting his on too. It was a frigid night and the cool winter air whipped at their faces, but the laughs and glow of lights from the market was inviting.  
  
They walked towards all the stalls in a silence that would have been awkward for Keith had he not been so deep in thought. It would’ve been ten, no eleven years since he’d been to this park. It was his mother’s favourite place – she’d played there when she was a kid, and carried on that tradition well. Every weekend, Keith would say _I’m bored_ and she would laugh and say _you’re always bored,_ but they’d jump in the car and she’d push him on the swing and catch him when he came down the slide. She was always so soft, and warm, carrying band-aids in her handbag for all the times Keith ran to her in tears, grazes covering his legs. Suddenly, Keith felt less pleasant memories flood back to him and he could hear the screech of rubber on asphalt and the _crunch_ of metal on metal, coppery blood dripping down his face and into his eyes and-  
  
‘Oh, sweet! There’s pizza!’ Lance turned to Keith. ‘You wanna share one?’  
  
_Fuck._ How long had they been walking for? Keith felt a twinge of guilt – here he was on a date, and he wasn’t even talking to Lance. ‘Uh, sure. What type?’  
  
Lance suddenly looked very serious for a second. ‘Keith, I need to ask you a very serious question Do you like pineapples on pizza?’  
  
Keith wanted to laugh, but Lance’s expression told him that this was no laughing matter. Truthfully, Keith didn't care what he ate as long as he ate, but Lance didn’t seem like the type of guy who wanted pineapple on his pizza. ‘Yes?’ His answer came out more like a question.  
  
Lance gave a long, exaggerated sigh. ‘Bad answer. That'd be a deal-breaker if you weren't cute.’ When it was their turn to order, Lance ordered some sort of complicated-sounding pizza that was half-pineapple and half-not pineapple. (Keith had no idea what it was. Why do pizzas have to have such complicated names? Just slap some sauce on a base, put some other stuff on there, add cheese and maybe pineapple, and you were ready to go, in Keith’s opinion.)  
  
Five minutes later, they sat down at a rustic-looking picnic bench and began eating. The mindless chatter began again, then Lance’s phone beeped. He paused, cheese forming strings between his mouth and the slice. Lance checked the text and typed a quick reply before muttering something under his breath that sounded like _Jesus Christ, Allura._  
  
‘Who’s Allura?’ Keith asked, blotting some of the oil of his pizza with a napkin. Eating with only one hand tended to get a little messy.  
  
‘My boss. I love her, I really do, but she’s so nosy.’ Lance rested his chin in his palm. ‘She wanted to know how the date’s going. You know, she stole my phone from me to text you the other day.’  
  
‘W-when?’ Keith stuttered. The idea of someone (besides Shiro) seeing his and Lance’s messages was a little mortifying.  
  
Lance was still smiling that trademark grin of his. ‘I was too nervous to ask you what you wanted to do tonight, so she took my phone, _locked me in the staff room_ and texted you. Worked out pretty well in my favour, actually.’  
  
Keith pulled his coat a little more around his face, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face. Lance was nervous to text _him?_ The idea seemed ridiculous. ‘Yeah. Yeah, I guess it did work out pretty well.’  
  
‘So, how’d your roommate handle the broken bones?’ Lance nodded towards Keith.  
  
‘Shiro? He wasn’t happy at all, but he hasn’t seen the X-ray. I feel like he’d go catatonic if he did,’ Keith laughed.  
  
‘You guys must be really good friends if he was willing to come and pick your stubborn ass up from the hospital that late at night.’  
  
Keith felt his face soften, his joking smile being replaced by a much more gentle one. ‘Yeah. Shiro….He—he’s always there for me.’ Lance nodded, as if asking him to continue. ‘He’s actually my—he’s my adopted brother. I’m the adopted one, I mean.’  
  
_Way to overshare, Kogane,_ Keith thought to himself, waiting for Lance’s reaction. ‘Oh, that’s cool. I have two brothers. I’d do the same for them, probably,’ Lance replied casually. Keith relaxed a little. Normally people reacted weirdly to him being adopted, and it was refreshing for someone to be so easy-going about it. They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the laughter of people going by, and the mechanical whirring of the show rides round them. Keith heard someone in passing say the words ‘Ferris wheel’ and he perked up automatically.  
  
‘Did you hear that?’ Keith asked, feeling a little excited.  
  
‘What?’  
  
‘There’s a Ferris wheel here.’  
  
‘Oh, awesome! How have we not seen it yet?’ Said Lance, eyes growing wide.  
  
‘You wanna go on it?’ Keith asked.  
  
‘Hell yeah I do,’ Lance said, standing up and brushing crumbs off himself. ‘Let’s go find it.’  
  
Ten minutes later, they had both joined the queue for the ride, chatting mindlessly. Keith talked about work, Lance talked about school. Soon enough, they were both seated in a carriage and ready to go. The ride started moving, and Keith sunk back until his head was touching the seat behind him. Lance hadn’t said anything since before they got into the carriage. Keith discreetly glanced over to him; Lance was squinting at the ground below them.  
  
‘What are you looking at?’ Keith said, following his gaze – there didn’t seem to be anything there. Lance didn’t reply, giving Keith a look that said _get me the hell out of here._ His hands were white-knuckled, gripping the bar of the carriage. ‘Lance, have you ever actually been on a ferris wheel before?’  
  
Lance gulped, shaking his head. Keith had honestly never seen someone look that terrified in his life. ‘Hey, it’s alright,’ Keith started, making the bold decision to place his hand on Lance’s and gently pry his hands off the bar. ‘Nothing to be worried about. People go on these all the time. You’re fine.’ Keith realised that he was still holding Lance’s hand, and wasn’t too sure what to do with it. Lance didn’t seem to mind. Keith decided to keep talking. ‘I was scared the first time I went on one of these too. It feels like you’re so high up, sort of like you’re floating. Look up, we’re close to the stars.’  
  
The winter night sky was well and truly present, an infinite stetch of black studded by white stars. Lance didn’t reply, his fingers unconsciously running over Keith’s knuckles. He did look upwards, and Keith watched some tension ease from him. ‘See? It’s nice. It’s peaceful. You can barely hear anyone down on the ground.’  
  
Lance made a small noise of agreement, his grip on Keith’s hand loosening a little. They sat like that, silent, until they got off the ride. Lance looked pleased to be on the land, but he hadn’t let go of Keith’s hand just yet. ‘I gotta ask you something.’  
  
‘Yeah?’ Keith said, thinking about how Lance’s hands felt cool to touch.  
  
‘If you ever meet my friend Pidge, you can’t tell her I freaked out on a ferris wheel and you had to get my date to hold my-‘ Lance realised that he was still in fact holding Keith’s hand and let go abruptly. ‘Shit. Sorry.’  
  
‘No need to be sorry,’ Keith said. ‘I didn’t mind.’  
  
‘So you won’t mind if I keep holding your hand, then?’ Lance winked at Keith, leaving him slack-jawed and unable to produce a response before Lance grabbed his hand once again. Lance hummed contentedly, swinging their arms back and forth as they walked. _How can he go from being so nervous to so calm in a span of minutes?_  
  
They strolled through the markets, buying some hot chocolate, stopping to look through the stalls when they thought something looked interesting. Keith took particular interest in a stall selling old magazines and books. Lance was happy to let him look, but couldn’t stop himself from tapping his foot impatiently as Keith slowly thumbed his way through an old issue of _National Geographic._ Keith tore himself away from the stall eventually and their mini-adventure continued.  
  
Keith learnt that Lance’s favourite colour was blue, but only dark blue like the ocean (not like the sky or anything.) He loved fruit but hated fruit-flavoured things ( _they’re impostors Keith. It’s fake._ ) Lance had a big family – two brothers, three sisters. He loved them a lot, judging by how much he had to say about them. Keith ignored the little flicker of longing he felt.  
  
Lance learnt that Keith liked the colour red. Fixing cars and bikes was his job, and he’d repaired and revamped more than he could care to count. Keith wanted to go to college eventually – he didn’t know what he wanted to do, though. He played soccer and was on his school’s track team in high school. Keith didn’t talk much about his family, other than Shiro ( _he’s great but I thinks I go out of my way to break my bones_ purposely) and Lance didn’t dare pry.  
  
They came to a stop towards the edge of the park, near the long swinging bridge over the lake. Keith remembered Shiro mentioning it.  
  
‘It’s getting darker,’ Lance mentioned.  
  
‘Do you want to head back to your car?’ Keith said, hoping the answer wasn’t a yes.  
  
‘Definitely not.’ Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. ‘I’m having too good of a night.’  
  
‘Me too. Thanks, Lance.’ The weight of Lance’s hand in his and the sensation of their bodies pressed so closely together as they walked side-by-side was something Keith wouldn’t mind getting used to.  
  
On the bridge, the cool draught from the water made it even colder. Lance, who Keith could tell got cold easily, absent-mindedly drifted a little closer to Keith. ‘Is it too cold for you?’  
  
‘Nah. I’ll survive,’ Lance said, stopping to lean over the rails. Keith followed suit, his eyes tracing the light of the moon on the still water. This night had gone so much better than he planned, and he was wondering how he was going to ask Lance if they wanted to see each other again. Hell, Keith was almost _happy_ someone had broken his collarbone.  
  
The bridge suddenly swayed from side to side, and Keith nearly fell over. ‘What the—Lance, you idiot!’ Keith watched as the very long-limbed boy held either side of the railing, rocking back and forth.  
  
‘Sorry, Keith,’ Lance said (although he didn’t stop rocking). ‘I can’t help it I’ve always wanted to do that!’ Lance’s laugh rang clearly through the night, cutting through the fine mist around them. Lance was so careless, so cheerful – and Keith knew he was falling very hard, very fast, for the boy with chestnut brown eyes that were constantly smiling.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t a bad thing.  
  
Lance tired himself eventually, and the two headed back to Lance’s car, once again hand in hand. As soon as they hopped in, Lance cranked the heating right up. It was past 11, nearing 12, and having stayed out longer than they anticipated, both boys were tired. Neither said much as they drove them home, the only noise filling the car being Lance’s quiet, soothing hums along to the music on the radio. Keith preferred listening to Lance than he did to the radio.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update! i really like this one, hopefully you all like it too. i actually ended up making a playlist for this fic to listen to while i write, which you can listen to here: https://playmoss.com/en/radiantallura/playlist/oblivious-to-what-made-you-so-obvious
> 
> as always, my tumblr is altruisticallura.tumblr.com ! feel free to shoot me an ask or a message any time :)


	4. collectively, unconsciously composed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Lance, that’s adorable,’ Hunk said, giving him a gentle clap on the back. ‘Do you want to make it serious, or…?’
> 
> Lance bit his lip. ‘I do. I really do. I know I haven’t known him for long, but I really, really like him.’
> 
> ‘All this pining is killing me,’ Pidge groaned. ‘You should just ask him out, I think. Like, properly. Ask him to be your boyfriend.’ 
> 
> ‘Pidge, no! That’s so forward,’ Lance said, his voice rising an octave. 
> 
> ‘And since when have you not been forward?’ Pidge said, the corners of her mouth involuntarily twitching into a smile. 
> 
> Since Keith threw him entirely off his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, finally an update! i just started school again and it's ruling my life so this chapter was pretty short and fluffy! the next chapter will be much longer, i just wanted to update for now. enjoy! :)  
> altruisticallura.tumblr.com  
> playlist here: https://playmoss.com/en/radiantallura/playlist/oblivious-to-what-made-you-so-obvious

Lance shut the door to the flat with a gently _click,_ the cold night air that was nipping at him replaced by a gentle warmth. He could see the faint glow of light from the kitchen; presumably Pidge, still studying. _Nerd._ Lance tiptoed quietly through the hall, and sure enough, there was Pidge, face down amidst a heap of papers with illegible equations on them (Pidge’s handwriting was positively atrocious.) Lance gave a sigh, prying the pencil out of her hand. A familiar scene to him, one ever since they were young teenagers – he picks her up, lets her head rest in the crook of her shoulder and tucks her into her bed (removing her glasses, of course.)   
  
‘Wait, Lance!’   
  
‘You’re awake?’ Lance said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
‘Oh yeah. I’m never really asleep, you know.’   
  
‘God, you’re weird.’   
  
‘Yeah. How was your date?’ Pidge said, fishing for her glasses on her nightstand and propping herself up.   
  
Lance angled himself so he could comfortably lean back on her wall. That was so _not_ a Pidge thing to ask. ‘You really want to know?’   
  
‘Well, yeah. I’m _excited_ for you Lance, geez,’ Pidge said matter-of-factly. Lance stared back at her, expression blank. Pidge groaned, throwing one of her pillows at him, which he struck at with his hand, making it rebound and knock a few books off of Pidge’s shelf. ‘God, don’t look at me like that! I do care, you know. We’ve talked about this.’   
  
Lance gave a sheepish grin. ‘Yeah, I know. I forget—‘  
  
Hunk appeared in the doorway ‘Pidge, what’s all the—Oh, Lance, you’re back! How’d it go?’   
  
Lance let a grin spread across his face. ‘You really wanna hear about it?’  
  
And that was how the three of them ended up squeezed onto Pidge’s tiny single bed, Hunk crossed legged at the end with Lance’s head in his lap, and Pidge draped across Lance’s legs. _Just like old times,_ Lance thought, reminiscing back on the movie marathons they would have at his on the weekend.  ‘I had probably the best time of my life. We went on one of those big Ferris wheels, you know the ones? And he held my hand the entire time because—‘ Lance stopped himself, trying not to go red with embarrassment about being so scared of a Ferris wheel. ‘Then we walked for a bit, talked for a bit, went over to the park, and yeah. That’s it, I guess.’   
  
‘Lance, that’s adorable,’ Hunk said, giving him a gentle clap on the back. ‘Do you want to make it serious, or…?’  
  
Lance bit his lip. ‘I do. I really do. I know I haven’t known him for long, but I really, _really_ like him.’  
  
‘All this pining is killing me,’ Pidge groaned. ‘You should just ask him out, I think. Like, properly. Ask him to be your boyfriend.’   
  
‘Pidge, no! That’s so forward,’ Lance said, his voice rising an octave.   
  
‘And since when have you not been forward?’ Pidge said, the corners of her mouth involuntarily twitching into a smile.   
  
_Since Keith threw me off my game._ Lance gave a shrug. Pidge had to suppress a small smile – _boy’s got it bad.  
  
_ Hunk checked his watch. ‘Guys, it’s getting really late, and we all have class tomorrow.’   
  
‘Fuck class.’   
  
‘You watch your mouth, Pidge,’ Lance said. The trio sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just plainly enjoying the feeling of each other’s company. It’d been a while since they’d sat together so quietly without sheets of paper and pens in front of them. A lulled conversation eventually picked up between Hunk and Pidge, Lance zoning out to the gentle harmony of their voices, low and high, soft and excited.   
  
‘Pidge?’ Hunk said beneath his breath.   
  
‘Mm’yeah?’ _  
  
_ ‘Lance is asleep.’  
  
‘Oh? Sleep sounds good.’   
  
Hunk’s brows knitted together in a frown. ‘Are you getting enough sleep?’   
  
‘The implication that I’ve ever gotten enough sleep is ridiculous, and quite frankly, I’m insulted,’ Pidge said, rubbing at her eyes. ‘Don’t worry. I’m going to sleep now. Night.’ And with that, she flopped back onto the pillow.   
  
Hunk gave an exasperated smile at his friend’s antics. Lance blinked wearily, waking up at the sudden movement. ‘Morning?’   
  
‘It’s past midnight. Come on, go to your room. We don’t want to be around Pidge first thing in the morning,’ Hunk poked Lance a little, Lance grumbling as he stood. Less than a minute later, Lance had collapsed in his bed. In the seconds that passed before sleep pulled him down again, the diea of Keith lying next to him danced in his head.  
  
\--  
  
It had taken Keith a while to get up the stairs to his apartment; his limbs were heavy with fatigue, although his mind felt clear and light. He hadn’t even managed to get his keys near the lock before Shiro pulled the door open for him. Keith took a step back, startled. Shiro normally went to bed pretty early.   
  
‘Welcome back,’ Shiro said, giving him a quick glance up and down. ‘How’d it go?’  
  
‘Were you—were you waiting up for me?’ Keith could’ve laughed at the nervous guilt that Shiro was so desperately trying to hide. ‘Shiro, it was just a date!’  
  
‘I know, I know!” Shiro held up his hands like a symbol of surrender. ‘Still. You’re like my brother, Keith. I was worried about you, and—‘   
  
‘What, that the pharmacist was going to pull a knife on me?’ Keith snorted, moving around Shiro so he could get inside and away from the cold air.   
  
‘Uh, yes? _And_ because I’m thrilled for you.’  
  
‘Wait, what? Why?’ Keith paused.  
  
‘I haven’t seen you look this happy in a long time.’   
  
More than a little confused, Keith turned to Shiro, looking for any sign of sarcasm – but no, Shiro’s smile was genuine. He meant it. _He meant it._ Come to think of it, Keith had been feeling a lot happier for the past few days. Or at least a whole lot less sad. Keith’s stomach flipped for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Lance just seemed to have that effect on him.   
  
Still, Keith wasn’t one to get ahead of himself.   
  
‘I don’t know him that well yet. It might not even amount to anything. Thanks, though.’ Keith was just about to turn on his heel when Shiro grasped his shoulder.  
  
‘Don’t sell yourself short. You deserve this, okay?’ Shiro spoke in that gentle, soft tone that Keith had seen him use time and time again on the students he tutored when they beat themselves up over something.   
  
‘Yeah—I—Okay.’ Keith gulped. He always ended up worrying Shiro somehow. ‘Thanks. Thank you, Shiro.’   
  
Shiro nodded, messing up Keith’s hair. ‘Great. Now go get some sleep, will you? It’s past your curfew.’   
  
Keith couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.   
  
The next morning, the memories of the night before were still fresh in Keith’s mind and he reached for his phone before he could stop himself. Was it weird to text Lance already? Was he even awake yet? Surely he’d have classes today. Opening their previous messages, Keith’s heart skipped a beat (maybe two) when there was already a little grey speech bubble on the screen. _Lance was texting him first._ The speech bubble stopped for a second, and Keith’s anticipation grew. Finally, a text came through.   
  
_(7:13) lance: hey, just wanted to say thanks for a great night last night! :)  
  
_ Keith didn’t think twice before sending a reply.   
  
**(7:13) keith: glad you had a good night, I did too! hopefully we can see each other again soon?  
  
** Oh, fuck. Way too forward.   
  
_(7:14) ye whenever you come to get your pain meds again  
  
_**(7:15) are you joking? i can’t detect sarcasm  
  
**_(7:15) ofc I’m joking dw  
no but really let me know when you’re coming in next, allura wants to meet you   
  
_**(7:17) who’s allura?  
  
**_(7:18) my boss lmao, she’s nosy  
  
_ Keith did a double-take at that one, piecing together things in his head. If Lance’s boss knew who Keith was, did that mean Lance had talked about when he’d taken Keith to the hospital? Did Lance talk about Keith to other people? The idea was a little too much to handle and Keith buried his head in his pillow, a furious blush overtaking him. The little beep of his phone snapped him out of his trance.   
  
_(7:21) you still there mullet? I promise allura isn’t scary, although if we’re being honest she’d kick both our asses with her hands tied behind our back  
  
_**(7:21) yeah I’m still here. and yeah that’s fine, I’d love to meet your boss???  
  
**_(7:22) good. so what are you doing today?  
  
_**(7:22) I’ve got work, then I’ll probably head to the gym. you?  
  
**_(7:22) oh geez I’d never guessed you worked out  
  
_**(7:23) sarcasm?????  
  
**_(7:23) definitely.  
  
_ Keith scanned the messages again. Jesus Christ. Maybe he never had to worry about being too forward with this guy.   
  
_(7:24) anywaY i’ve got class at 9, then promised pidge and hunk i’d watch a documentary with them. It’s about tech junk i won’t understand but it’ll keep them happy  
  
_**(7:24) those are your room mates, right?  
  
**_(7:25) yep, they’re both geniuses but luckily i am there to create an equilibrium  
  
_ Keith frowned at this. Why was Lance being self-depreciating like that? It didn’t really seem to match the persona he had going.  
  
**(7:26) aren’t you an astrophysics major??? that’s three geniuses under one roof  
  
**_(7:27) you flatter me  
(7:27) these two are next level   
(7:27) you should meet them sometime actually, you’d love them   
  
_**(7:28) that’d be cool.  
  
**_(7:30) actually are you free next Friday?  
  
_**(7:31) yeah, I should be, why?  
  
**_(7:31) movie night at mine?!?!  
(7:31) we can pick the movie so it’s not entirely for nerds   
(7:31) sound good?  
  
_ Keith resisted the opportunity to give a jab to Lance about how he was an astrophysics major and by default a massive nerd. Instead, he focused on how Lance was already asking him out again – sort of. Sure, they’d be with his room-mated, but judging by the way he talked about them, they were like his family. Surely that meant something.   
  
**(7:32) yeah, that sounds great! thanks lance  
  
**_(7:33) oh yeah, i was meant to ask again, where do you work?  
  
_**(7:35) I’m a mechanic. I can’t work fully at the moment because of the collarbone so I’m just doing reception and maintenance work.  
  
**_(7:35) a mechanic?  
  
_**(7:35) yeah. on cars and bikes and everything.  
  
**_(7:35) keith please  
  
_**(7:36) what?  
  
**_(7:36) don’t do this to me keith  
  
_**(7:37) oh my god, what is it?  
  
**_(7:37) keith………..  
  
_**(7:37) WHAT  
  
**_(7:38) dhsdhd that’s hot bye  
  
_**(7:39) oh  
(7:39) oh???? thank you   
(7:39) astrophysics is pretty cute   
  
**_(7:40) keith i have an important question  
(7:40) do you have a bike   
  
_**(7:41) what, like a motorcycle? Yeah  
  
**_(7:42) jesus chrisT keith, buddy, pal, do you know how cool that is  
please take me on it one day I’m begging  
  
_ Keith found himself unconsciously smiling at Lance’s words – he found him riding a motorcycle cool?   
  
**(7:43) as soon as my cast is off, sure :)**  
(7:43) I’ve got to get ready. I’ll see you next Friday then?  
  
_(7:44) it's a date  
(7:44) if you want it to be i mean ;)   
  
_ Keith groaned out loud at Lance’s antics, prompting Shiro to nearly knock his door down, worried he’d hurt himself. At the thud of Shiro knocking on the door, Keith jumped, dropping his phone on his face.  
  
‘It’s fine, Shiro. I’m fine,’ Keith breathed, unmoving.   
  
‘Are you sure? You sounded like you were in pain or something.’ Worry was laced in Shiro’s voice – but then again, that wasn’t unusual.   
  
‘No, I’m getting up now, really,’ Keith said, taking a few long strides towards the door, flinging it open.   
  
Shiro regarded him for a second. ‘Are you sure you’re alright? You look sort of…’ He tilted his head. ‘Feverish? Flustered, maybe?’   
  
Keith ducked his head a little, trying to shield his face from view. _Why did he always get so goddamn flustered when he talked to Lance?_ ‘I’m fine. Stop worrying.’   
  
‘Can’t help it,’ Shiro said, messing up his hair (which was already rather disastrous from being asleep.)  
  
‘I’m going to Lance’s next Friday,’ Keith said, the words tumbling out of his mouth excitedly before he could even stop them.   
  
Shiro arched an eyebrow. ‘Oh?’  
  
‘Yeah. We’re going to watch a movie.’  
  
Something in Shiro’s expression seemed to clear a little. ‘Where you talking to him just then?’   
  
‘Yeah, why?’ Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest. The corners of Shiro’s eyes crinkled, like they always did when he found something particularly funny. ‘What? What’s funny?’  
  
‘Oh, nothing,’ Shiro said, giving a wave of his hand and turning to walk down the hall. Keith opened his mouth to object, but Shiro glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. ‘I can see why you were so flustered then.’   
  



	5. and when you look my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hunk, aren’t you excited to meet Lance’s new boyfriend?”
> 
> Lance didn’t like the look on Pidge’s face as she said that – it was the one she got when she was being a smartass and she was goddamn proud of it. He loved her like a sister, he really did, but boy did she test his patience. “Can you shut up? He’s not my-“
> 
> “Pidge, I am beyond excited to meet Lance’s new boyfriend.”
> 
> Oh God, Lance thought. When you see two geeks of Hunk and Pidge’s calibre with extremely gleeful yet strikingly ominous looks on their faces, it’s best to hightail it in the other direction. Lance learnt that within days of meeting them – not that he would ever consider avoiding them, though. “I hate you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so hello! i've been pretty bad at updating with no excuse other than school kicking my ass. this is a short update for now but hopefully you still enjoy it! the next ones should be longer. thanks for being patient with me <3   
> tumblr: radiantallura.tumblr.com

Lance pulled into the parking lot, his car giving a slightly ominous shudder as it came to a stop. _Yikes. Going to have to get that one checked out,_ he thought to himself as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. As soon as he opened the door, the frosty winter air hit him square in the face and he slammed the door, sinking back into the seat a little. _Fuck._ His classes earlier that morning had nearly killed him with how boring they were, and now he had to deal with work for another five hours. Lance groaned, leaning forward so his head rested on top of the steering wheel. Over the past week, Lance had begun to feel a heavy exhaustion overtake him. Assignment after assignment had been piling on top of him, plus the study he already had, and he’d taken to drinking coffee mixed with whatever energy drink he could find (a great suggestion from Pidge’s brother.) While it allowed him to get through the massive workload, it made him even more anxious than usual and left him a jittery mess. Actually, speaking of Pidge, even _she_ had said that _maybe_ Lance needed to take it a little easier.   
  
As if.   
  
Okay, maybe. He was so fucking exhausted, and if he didn’t have the potential of Allura’s rage hanging over him. She was a great boss, really, but you did not want to get on her bad side. Thankfully, Lance didn’t have to learn that the hard way, as she’d taken a liking to him straight away. Even after he’d hit on her – she said it was adorable, and had pinched his cheeks. Literally. Her grip was so vice-like that it hurt to smile for a few days. Allura had been out of town for a business meeting, but she was back today.   
  
_You have bills and student loans to pay. You need this job,_ Lance thought to himself, exhaling deeply. And with that thought, he mustered up the strength (and courage) to walk through the mall’s doors and to the pharmacy. The pharmacy wasn’t too busy, but Lance was lucky enough to have missed the lunch rush today. Allura was back behind the counter as if she’d never left. Upon seeing him, she gave a sly little grin and nodded her head towards the employee room. He shot her some finger-guns in response.  
  
“So,” Allura said five minutes later, closing the door behind her. “How has the shop been while I’ve been gone? I’m sorry I had to place that responsibility on you – I know you’re busy with school.” She looked sympathetic, at least.  
  
Lance, who was sitting with his feet up on the table, gave a half-hearted shrug. “Well, I can’t say it’s been easy, but we managed.”  
  
“You look tired.”  
  
“School’s kicking my ass.”  
  
“You need to relax. Take a break from studying tonight and-“ Lance shot Allura a look that shut her up immediately. “Well, _okay,_ new topic. How’d your date go?”  
  
“I was wondering when you’d ask,” Lance said, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt. “It was great. Better than great. Amazing.”  
  
“Where’d you go?” Allura said, cupping her head in her hands. Her eyes twinkled, like they always did when she saw couples in the store, or heard a love song on the radio. Allura loved _love,_ in all its forms. She had no trouble expressing this either – what she felt, she said. If Allura, was happy, or upset, or angry, you would know. Especially the latter. Lance admired her in that way – she was never _ashamed_ of her feelings either.   
  
“There was this New Year’s Eve carnival thing in town. We went there, and-“  
  
“Oh, I know the one!” Allura said, a misty look of nostalgia on her face. “I’ve been there before. Did you like it?”  
  
“Yeah. It was one of the best nights I’ve had in a while,” Lance mused.   
  
Allura leaned back in her chair, an ever-so slightly satisfied look on her face. “What’s the next step then? Is this a serious thing?”  
  
“What? Oh my God,” Lance reddened a little. “Well, I’d like it to be.”  
  
“Well, make it one then.”  
  
“He’s coming over to mine next Friday. It’s just a movie night thing. With Pidge and Hunk as well,” Lance continued.   
  
“That’ll be nice, I’m sure. I’m very happy for you,” Allura said, messing up Lance’s hair a little as she stood (just because she knew he hated it.) “We need to get back to work.”  
  
Lance swatted her hand away, mock-hurt on his face. “I don’t want to _wooooork._ ”  
  
Allura suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, instead resting a hand on his shoulder as she pushed her chair out and she stood up. “Come on. It’s a four-shift. It could be worse.”  
  
“Could be better too,” Lance mumbled as soon as he was sure that she was out of earshot.   
  
His shift passed so incredibly slowly that Lance was sure his hair had turned grey in the process. Nearing the end of the third hour, his phone beeped in his pocket, startling him a little. Trying to be secretive, Lance pulled his phone out and unlocked it under the counter. Sure, Allura was in the back filling out some paper work, but she had a presence that reminded you that she knew literally everything that was going on.   
  
**(5:49pm) hey, are you busy?  
  
** Lance grinned goofily as soon as he saw who the text was from – Keith was now saved in his phone as ‘mullet boy’ with a series of pink heart emojis following it. Keith hadn’t been over the moon when Lance had sent a screenshot of it to him, but he didn’t plan on changing it any time soon.   
  
_(5:50pm) i’m at work but it’s quiet. what’s up?  
  
_**(5:55pm) nothing. I’m bored and wanted to talk to someone.  
  
**_(5:58pm) so you picked me? keith, i’m flattered  
_**  
(5:59pm) shhhhh  
(6:00pm) why are you on your phone at work :O   
  
**_(6:00pm) you just texted me first jackass  
  
_**(6:01pm) ….does that mean you don’t want me to text you  
  
**_(6:01pm) oh wtf nO  
(6:01pm) no pls text me i’m dying here there are no customers and I’ve had 4 hours of sleep and have 2 assignments due tomorrow   
  
_**(6:03pm) ooh geez that’s rough  
  
**_(6:05pm) i knoooooooooooow kill me  
  
_**(6:06pm) no  
(6:07pm) i’d come see you but I can’t drive and Shiro isn’t here to drive me :(  
  
**_(6:09pm) are you that desperate to see me again keith ;))))  
  
_**(6:09pm) I was until you sent the winky face. never again lance  
  
**_(6:11pm) don’t worry, just a few more days until we’re reunited! <3  
  
Fuck, _Lance thought. Are love hearts risky? Is that a thing? Typing furiously, he sent a follow-up text.   
_  
(6:11pm) noT that I’m counting or anything  
  
_**(6:13pm) you’re totally counting.  
  
**_(6:15pm) and you aren’t?  
  
_**(6:18pm) never said that.  
(6:19pm) now get back to work   
** As much as Lance would have loved to keep texting Keith, he had a job to do, and someone who would kick his ass if he didn’t do it. Luckily, Lance put his phone down just in time for Allura to walk in from the back.   
  
“Lance,”  She said, her voice stern as she dusted her hands off a little.   
  
For a second, Lance thought she had seen him on his phone and his heart dropped into his stomach. “Yeah?” Lance replied, trying not to stutter as he spoke.   
  
“Do you want to go home early? I’ll get one of the rookies to close up instead.”  
  
Lance deliberated that thought for a second. If he went home now, he’d have a little more time to study. Still, he had a job to do. “I don’t have much of my shift left,” He said carefully. “It isn’t that big of a deal.”  
  
Allura grinned. “It’s fine. You ran this place for longer than I should’ve asked you. Go home, get some rest, and I’ll see you on Sunday to hear all about your date.”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, but in good-nature. “Alright, alright. It’s not a date, he’s coming over to watch movies. Hunk and Pidge are there. Not. A. Date.”  
  
It was Allura’s turn to roll her eyes now. “Sure, Lance. Anyway, get out of here! Go sleep or something.”  
  
Lance had already grabbed his bag and was half-way out the door before Allura stopped him.   
  
“Lance? Have a nice night, okay” Allura said, her voice gentle. “Don’t be too hard on yourself.”   
  
Lance went to respond, then decided against it. Allura didn’t need a response to know he appreciated it; she could read people like that. He gave a small nod, the beginnings of a grin forming on his face. The winter wind was bitter and cruel but Lance somehow found it bearable tonight. ****  
  
The next few days were a tornado of equations, coffee cups and maybe a few minor breakdowns here and there – from Pidge, Lance and Hunk. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to find Hunk face-down in his notes on the kitchen table at ungodly hours of the morning (Pidge laughed at the ink stain on his face.) Pidge always seemed to have one more cup of coffee than was necessary (or maybe more than one) and would try to claw the eyes out of anyone who tried to pry her mug out of her hands. Lance’s self-doubt tended to get the best of him and he spent most nights (after studying) avoiding sleep in favour of memorising the spidery cracks in the painting on his ceiling.   
  
Needless to say, they were all thrilled when the week was over.   
  
Lance especially.   
  
He was a tangle of excited nerves and practically burst through the door to their apartment after their last class that day, Pidge and Hunk trailing exhaustedly behind him. Lance was already heading to his room, pulling off the jumper he was wearing as he went.   
  
“Dude, you know I love you, but how can you have so much energy after this week?” Pidge groaned, flopping dramatically down on the couch with a thud.   
  
Lance’s head popped around the corner. He was already a mess, his hair sticking up with static.  “Uh, hello? Keith’s coming over tonight?”   
  
“He’s only been talking about it for, you know, every waking second of the day,” Hunk said, raising an eyebrow at Pidge.   
  
“Oh! Right. I didn’t forget. It just slipped my mind.’ She continued before anyone could comment on her absentmindedness. “Have you picked a movie? Hunk and I were thinking-“  
  
Lance held up a hand to stop her from talking. “You and Hunk thinking is dangerous and I won’t stand for it. I don’t wanna hear about your nerd movie. We’re watching Moana.”  
  
Hunk and Pidge exchanged a somewhat amused, quizzical glance. “Lance, you cry whenever we watch Moana.”  
  
“Yeah, and? It’s a cinematic masterpiece. I bet Keith cries during Moana too,” Lance said with a huff.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you said that Keith was an amateur wrestler who rode a motorbike and fixed cars for a living. You met the guy because he got in a fight. He probably hasn’t even _seen_ Moana.”  
  
“All that stuff doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings, Pidge!” Lance said, throwing a nearby cushion at Pidge. She put a hand up in a lazy attempt to block it.  
  
“Alright, he’s a sensitive guy. I got you. I’m excited. Hunk, aren’t you excited to meet Lance’s new boyfriend?”  
  
 Lance didn’t like the look on Pidge’s face as she said that – it was the one she got when she was being a smartass and she was goddamn proud of it. He loved her like a sister, he really did, but boy did she test his patience. “Can you shut up? He’s not my-“  
  
“Pidge, I am beyond excited to meet Lance’s new boyfriend.”  
  
_Oh God,_ Lance thought. When you see two geeks of Hunk and Pidge’s calibre with extremely gleeful yet strikingly ominous looks on their faces, it’s best to hightail it in the other direction. Lance learnt that within days of meeting them – not that he would ever consider avoiding them, though. “I hate you both.”  
  
“Didn’t you say your boyfriend was coming over at 7, Lance? It’s 6 now. Better go scrub up.” Hunk motioned towards the bathroom.  
  
“If you guys even think about embarrassing me, I swear-“   
  
Pidge threw her head back, laughing. “We’re not going to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend Lance. Do you want us to order pizza?”  
  
Lance threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. “Whatever, order whatever you want.” He went to turn on his heel, before he remembered something Keith had told him on their date. “Hunk….Keith likes pineapple on his pizza too.”  
  
Hunk had to stifle a laugh. “I like the guy already.”  



	6. starting fresh for spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance moved like a whirlwind as he opened the door and ushered Keith inside. “Sorry about the mess! We’ve been so busy this week, you know, exams and all.” Lance talked worriedly yet excitedly – Keith felt like he needed to take a few deep breaths and relax. 
> 
> “Lance,” Keith's laugh was low and velvety, and it was music to Lance’s ears. “It’s not messy. Your apartment is lovely. Thanks for inviting me over tonight.” Keith pulled Lance into a hug and could’ve sworn he felt Lance melt into him.
> 
> “I missed you. Feels like it’s being months,” Lance whispered into Keith’s scarf. 
> 
> “Missed you too.” Keith allowed himself to soften a little, for Lance’s sake. 
> 
> They stayed like that for a few seconds before Lance pulled away. “I guess I should introduce you to my roommates, huh? You’ll love them.” Keith nodded as Lance took his hand and pulled him into his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! here's chapter 6 at last. i hope you like it, i enjoyed writing it even if i'm a little rusty after not writing for so long. :)   
> tw for implied panic attack (very briefly described.)  
> my tumblr is radiantallura.tumblr.com ; come be my friend i love people <3

Keith’s stomach shifted uneasily as he waited for someone to answer the door. _This is going to be fine. You like Lance and he likes you…probably. It’s all good._ It was a nice looking flat – a few potted plants sat around the door, making it feel quite homey; they weren’t blooming in the frosty weather, but Keith was sure they’d be quite pleasant during the warmer months. Hopefully he would still be coming around here in a few months’ time. Was anyone going to open the door? Maybe it was Keith’s imagination, but he’d been waiting outside for a while now – and it was fucking _freezing._ God, he hoped the apartment was heated. Keith raised his fist to knock again, but then the door was thrown open.   
  
“Hey! Hi Keith. How are you?”  A breathless Lance said.

Keith had to pause for a second because _damn,_ Lance was beautiful. He was dressed really casually – just in hid university hoodie and jeans, but Keith thought that Lance could probably put a paper bag over his head and he’d still be good-looking. And of course, he was wearing that stupidly attractive expression, the one where he was half-smiling and half-smirking with one eyebrow raised. Keith couldn’t have asked for anything else.   
  
“I’m good. Great. How are you?”  
  
“Better now that all my test are over,” Lance said. “Come inside, I bet you’re freezing.”  
  
The apartment was nice on the inside too – Keith guessed that having three people, all with jobs living under one roof allowed for that. There were a few framed photos on the walls (Lance’s family, maybe?), and a coat rack that had just about everything except coats thrown on it.   
  
“Sorry about the mess! We’ve been so busy this week, you know, exams and all.” Lance talked worriedly yet excitedly – Keith felt like he needed to take a few deep breaths and relax.   
  
“Lance,” Keith's laugh was low and velvety, and it was music to Lance’s ears. “It’s not messy. Your apartment is lovely. Thanks for inviting me over tonight.” Keith pulled Lance into a hug and could’ve sworn he felt Lance melt into him.  
  
“I missed you. Feels like it’s being months,” Lance whispered into Keith’s scarf.   
  
“Missed you too.” Keith allowed himself to soften a little, for Lance’s sake.   
  
They stayed like that for a few seconds before Lance pulled away. “I guess I should introduce you to my roommates, huh? You’ll love them.” Keith nodded as Lance took his hand and pulled him into his living room. As expected, it’s very cozy, albeit a little odd. The furniture is a little mismatched and there are scrunched up pieces of paper on the floor in places, and is that a toolbox?  
  
“Soooo, Keith, these are my roommates! That’s Pidge,” Lance signalled to a tiny girl with shoulder-length brown hair perched on the arm of an armchair typing furiously away on her laptop. She looked up just enough to make eye contact with Keith, gives him a lopsided smile and then resumes her typing. “And this is Hunk.”   
  
“Hi Keith! Great to finally meet you, we’ve heard so much about you.” Hunk was tall and solid and could probably crush metal cans with his fists if required, but the smile he gives Keith is so gentle and welcoming that Keith feels like they’ve been friends for weeks already.  
  
“Nice to meet you too. Lance talks about you guys a lot.”  
  
“That’s funny, because Lance talks about you _all_ the time, you have no idea,” Pidge added.  
  
“Really?” Keith asked, hoping the disbelief in his tone isn’t as evident as he felt it was.  
  
Lance blushed furiously but didn't deny the statement. “Well, it’s just like that sometimes, you know? You’re a cool guy.” Keith nodded in response, not wanting to say anything stupid in response.  
  
“We’re just waiting on the food before we start the movie,” Pidge said, oblivious to the internal crises both Lance and Keith were having. “Can you two sit down? It’s making me antsy. Geez.”  
  
The armchairs were taken by Pidge and Hunk, so it looked like Keith and Lance were sitting on the two-seater couch (the words _set-up_ made themselves into the back of Keith’s mind.) Not that Keith was complaining, of course – he was just praying that he wasn’t going to make things awkward. Lance made the move to sit down first, and Keith followed suit, adjusting to accommodate the arm that was in the sling. They weren’t sitting awfully close together, and Keith would’ve liked to close that gap between them before the night was over. Just as Keith went to move a little closer, Lance sprang up out of his heat. “Shit, guys, I’m getting popcorn.”  
  
Keith tried not to look too disappointed.  
  
"So what'd you do to your arm?" Hunk said, leaning over Pidge to see what she was doing on her laptop.   
  
"My collarbone. I - uh- was in a fight. I'm a boxer." Keith figured that they didn't really need to know the whole story.   
  
"That's so fucking metal," Pidge said, at which Hunk laughed. Keith grinned too. Maybe he could fit in here.  
  
A little more time in silence passed than he was comfortable with, and he really _really_ wanted to make a good impression with Lance’s friends, so he decided to start a conversation. “What pizza did you guys order?” Keith said as he shifted to get more comfortably seated in the couch.   
  
“Pizza. We got Hawaiian, since you apparently have horrible taste.” Pidge didn’t look up from her laptop as she spoke.   
  
“She’s kidding,’ Hunk quickly interjected, noticing Keith’s somewhat-perplexed expression. “Well, she really does hate pineapple on pizza. But I think you have great taste, Keith. Pineapple on pizza is the food of the gods.”   
  
Pidge snorted, so Hunk pressed the off button on her laptop and pried it from her hands. “This is quality friendship time, Pidge.  We’re watching Moana, _yes again,_ and you’re gonna love it.”   
  
Keith didn’t really keep up with things that were popular. If he was being honest, he never sat down to watch movies because his attention span never quite lasted long enough. “What’s Moana? I haven’t heard of that.”   
  
“Did I just hear someone say that they’ve never heard of Moana?” Lance appeared around the corner with two bowls of popcorn in his hands. He gave one to Pidge and brought the other back over to Keith. “Keith, you’re gonna love it, I just know it.”  
  
“Lance cries every time we watch it,” Pidge said, taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl and tossing it at Lance, who caught it in his mouth without missing a beat.  
  
“It’s a cinematic masterpiece, Pidge. Don’t act like it’s anything else. Keith will probably cry too.”  
  
Keith had to suppress the urge to scoff. “I literally can’t think of any movie that’s ever made me cry.”  
  
“There’s a first time for everything, then!” Lance said, before clicking play.  
  
Later that night, he pizza boxes sat discarded on the ground with nothing more than a few crusts left. Keith and Hunk had very thoroughly enjoyed their Hawaiian pizza, despite Lance and Pidge roasting them the entire time for it. Keith was beyond disappointed in the fact that he was nowhere near game enough to move even a centimetre closer to Lance throughout the entire movie. In fact, Lance had been so engrossed in the movie that he had barely even given Keith a second glance. Keith didn’t know whether to be discouraged or charmed by this.   
  
As for Keith? He’d enjoyed the movie, and embarrassingly enough, he was still trying to wipe away a few tears. Luckily, no-one had noticed -   
  
“Keith, are you crying?” Lance said incredulously.   
  
_Fuck._  
  
“No!” Keith could hear his own voice jump an octave.  
  
“Oh, this is _gold._ Pidge, get your phone out and tape this or something. I can’t believe this-“  
  
“Lance if you don’t stop then I’ll-“  
  
Lance held up his hands in resignation. “Okay, cool your jets! Did you like the movie though?”  
  
Keith nodded. “It was actually pretty good.”  
  
Lance squinted, leaning in close over the couch until his forehead nearly touched Keith’s. Lance smelled like he always did, like cinnamon. If Keith had the courage, he would’ve leaned straight in to lock their lips together – but he just couldn’t seem to do it. “I’m deeming that an acceptable response.” Lance drew back, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
“Alright, I’m cleaning up this mess and then going to sleep,” Hunk said as he leaned down to pick up some of the empty boxes. “Pidge?”  
  
“Hm? Oh, sure. I might work on this program in my room for a bit longer.” She turned to Keith and Lance, waggling her eyebrows. “Good finally meeting you, Keith. Maybe we’ll see you again some time soon?”  
  
“Definitely,” Keith said, giving them both a smile as they left. He and Lance sat in silence for a minute, and Keith’s mind whirred. Should he call Shiro to come pick him up? Ask Lance to drop him home? No, he couldn’t do that. “Um. So, I guess I’ll be going then?” Keith said as he went to stand up. His statement came out as more of a question, which pissed him off. Keith hated uncertainty, especially from himself.   
  
“No!” Lance grabbed his free arm, pulling him down onto the couch again. “Don’t go. I mean, don’t go if you don’t want to. Maybe we can just talk for a bit or something.”   
  
Keith eased back into the soft couch. “Okay, good. I didn’t really want to leave.”  
  
“Why, would you miss me too much?” Said Lance, giving a cheeky wink.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Adorable. I’ll have you know I’d miss you too. When’s that cast of yours due to come off?” Lance changed the topic before Keith could say anything else about it.   
  
“In two weeks’ time. I can’t wait to get back to working properly.”  
  
“God, me neither.” Lance’s signature grin was back again.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith said, flushing.   
  
“Just means that I think you’d look good fixing cars and shit.” Lance’s phone buzzed, stopping Keith from talking again. It seemed like the universe was on Lance’s side tonight “It’s just my boss.”  
  
“Allura, right? Does she want you to work tomorrow?”  
  
“Nah, she wants to know how we’re going – or how I’m going. It’s whatever with her.”  
  
“I feel like I seriously need to meet your boss.”  
  
“Dude, you’d love Allura. We roast each other for everything we do but I still love her. She’s like an older sister to me. I mean, I already have two older sisters, but you know how it is sometimes. I have a younger sister and brother as well. Twins. I miss them a lot.” Lance’s smile drops for a second and Keith’s heart literally clenches. Keith tries to not think about his own family (or lack thereof.) “Oh God, I’m rambling. What about you?”  
  
“I don’t have any siblings. I mean, Shiro’s like a brother to me but he’s not my actual brother. I lost my mom when I was younger and my dad…..out of the picture.”  
  
“Shit, Keith, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Christ, I’m so insensitive, just talking about how I miss my family when they’re still –“ Lance bites his tongue and nearly chokes on his own words. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“She died in a car accident just near the park we went to on our first date.”  
  
Lance sucked in a breath, starting to look like he was angry. “Keith, why did you suggest that as a date if you have bad memories tied to it? That doesn’t make any sense.”   
  
Keith stared absent-mindedly at Lance’s hands. They were wiry and veiny, but still somehow looked strong. Lance had a point, of course. Going back to the park had nearly made him son on the spot. Keith didn’t like loose ends – he liked everything in order, clean and clear-cut to the point where there was no room for any questions.  
  
Except lately, Keith had been realising that he had left more than a few strings untied.   
  
“I feel like I never got closure. I want – I want to have good memories of her. I don’t want to live in fear of not being able to make everything and everyone go my way forever.” Keith drew a deep, shuddery breath. He felt the same wiry hand from before taking his own, caressing his knuckles and smoothing down all his rough edges, physical or otherwise.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, Keith.” Lance’s voice was soft and gentle, every word seemingly flowing like a calm ocean. Lance talked some more, something about breathing _in and out and in and out, breathe with me Keith, listen. In and out._ Keith listened but didn’t say a word. At some point, Lance wrapped Keith in a hug.  
  
_Fuck._ Keith didn’t want to end the night nearly crying on Lance’s shoulder. “God, I’m sorry. I can’t believe you’re putting up with me like this. I can’t believe I just dumped that on you like that out of nowhere.”  
  
“What are you sorry for? You’re allowed to have feelings you know.” Lance said it playfully but Keith could detect the underlying concern in his tone and knew that Lance was reading him like a book.   
  
“Why don’t we go for a drive for a while to get your mind off things?” Lance suggested. “I can drop you home to save Shiro coming out. It’ll be nice.”  
  
Keith wasn’t going to lie, he was embarrassed about telling someone a precious piece of his history, so he was grateful for Lance’s suggestion. “You sure? It’s pitch black out.”  
  
“I always ate carrots as a kid, so I have like, super human vision.” Lance hopped up and grabbed the keychain from the hook next to coat hanger. Keith followed, leaning against the doorframe while he waited for Lance.   
  
Keith was pretty sure that carrots didn’t improve your eyesight. “Isn’t that a myth that parents use to tell kids to get them to eat their vegetables?”  
  
Lance mockingly gasped. “Stop slandering carrots. It’s true! Who’s the astrophysicist here again?”  
  
Lance was so adorable it frustrated Keith. He knew that Lance was baiting him, but he entertained Lance’s jokes anyway. “What in the world does being an astrophysicist have to do with-“  
  
Lance held a finger to his mouth, shushing Keith. “My housemates are sleeping. Pidge is like a cranky baby when she gets woken up.”  
  
Keith nodded. Pidge kind of gave him the vibes that she would fuck your shit up if she needed to. “That’s fair.”  
  
Both Lance and Keith were practically numb by the time they got in Lance’s car, even though it only took 10 seconds. This winter had been one of the coldest ones yet – even Keith’s teeth were chattering and he was the type to go swimming in sub-zero temperatures. Lance started the car and cranked up the heater. They drove everywhere and nowhere, with the radio on low. Keith felt a little less empty, less like everything was frozen over outside with no chance for growth. Lance talked and told jokes, and Keith listened and laughed unabashedly. Eventually, Keith began to talk more too, and laugh, and they’re just two kids singing along to songs on the radio, ignoring the world outside and only thinking about each other.   
  
 When Lance dropped Keith at the apartment complex, he placed his hands on Keith’s waist and pressed a kiss, feather-light, to Keith’s cheek. Although the touch was only slight, it was electric, so charged with energy that Keith felt his hair stand on end. Keith knew that one day soon he’d return the favour, run his hands up Lance’s back and through his gorgeous hair. As Keith was trudging up the stairs to his floor, he could’ve sworn that he smelt the first scents of spring, like cherry blossoms and renewal and possibility. There was some type of uncertainty too, and it made him tremble in both fear and anticipation. Keith didn’t want Lance to be another loose end. The realisation was bittersweet, almost intoxicating. Keith remembers to breathe in and out – he’s thawing from the bitter winter and starting fresh for spring.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                            



End file.
